


Bank Owned

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dominate Jackson, Gang Bang, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Slavery, Toys, non-con, slave - Freeform, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debt can be a powerful thing.  It can lead you to do some unexpected and in some cases unwanted things.  But when his dad tells him they’re going to loose the house.  Stiles is willing to do anything to keep his family where it is.  Even if anything includes Jackson Whitmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Buying

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this thought in the back of my head for some time now. Finally decided to write it down and let you lot enjoy it too.

Stiles was sitting at his computer typing away on a search engine when he hit enter and came to a screen about his internet being shut off. Frowning he checked the modem, the router, all the cables and tried turning his computer off and on a couple times. He was sitting there confused when his dad walked in.   
  
“Net’s out.” He frowned at it like it was doing this on purpose.   
  
“Yeah. Cable should be too.” John Stilinski sighed as he sat down on his son’s bed.   
  
“No internet, no cable… is this a sign of the apocalypse, should I stalk up on holy water and trisects?” Stiles looked worried.   
  
“Nothing quite that dire. There have been some cut backs in the department… I’m not making as much as I was. And… well… we can’t afford luxuries like internet or cable anymore.” He sighed heavily as he looked at the floor his eyes not meeting his son.   
  
“How much is not as much?” Stiles stood up and walked towards his dad.   
  
“Half my pay check is gone.” He said looking up as Stiles landed in his chair hard, a look of shock and fear etched across his pale features.   
  
“Okay, I’ll get a ride to school with Scott, and we can let my insurance lapse. I can do research at the public library, and walk over to Scott's to watch tv.” Stiles said as he turned on his phone and deleted a few things before tossing it to his dad. “You should have that deactivated too. That’ll save some money.” Stiles blushed as his dad looked at him startled.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“I know. It’s not like me. But… I know how bad you must be feeling right now and I’m expensive to take care of.” He blushed a little more. “And I can give up most of the things I have if it means making it easier on you.” Stiles came over and was about to sit down when his dad replied.   
  
“I’m not sure it’ll make enough of a difference.” Stiles landed on his bed hard and was more then a little shocked. “I don’t think it would matter if you got a job either, we might have to sell the house..” Stiles swallowed hard. Just how far into debt were they. He looked around his room, at all the stuff he’d spent money on recently feeling like a heel and that it was all a waste now. He was about to apologize to his dad when he started talking again. “Hell the bank manager I talked to sent me to see an accountant today. He said with the costs for everything that we can’t live with out, and the house, and barely having enough to live on… there was only one way he could think of that we’d even be able to stay afloat till this was over.” He sighed.   
  
“What’s that?” Stiles licked his lips nervously, as his father handed him a pamphlet on indentured servitude. “Dad you can’t… you… I’ve heard about this. They’d use you in all sorts of ways I know you don’t want.” Stiles hugged his dad.   
  
“It’s the only way we’re going to keep the house and maybe having money to live on. I can deal with being some rich bastard’s play thing if it means there’s food in your belly and a roof over your head.” John hugged his son.   
  
“No.” Stiles said firmly, his mind rejecting the idea of some rich bastard using his dad like a fucking post. “no.” He said again quieter into his dad’s neck. “I’ll do it.” John started to protect. “I’m younger, a virgin, and I have.. assets that’ll make me more desirable. I bet if you talk to the accountant he’ll tell you you’ll get more from using me for this then yourself.” Stiles blushed horribly strong as he looked away from his dad.   
  
“Assets?” John asked as he looked at his son, objectively looking for the first time in a long time.   
  
“Just call the guy. He’ll… want to see me. So tell him to come over. We can do an assessment then.” Stiles blushed as he bit his lip and fidgeted.   
  
“You seem to know an awful lot about this.” John frowned.   
  
“Let’s just say that when Melissa was running low on cash, Scott thought about it and I went with him for moral support and he got assessed and… well we don’t talk about it.” Stiles’ ears were turning red now.   
  
“What did they do in this _assessment_?” John frowned harder.   
  
“Well it’ll be him and me in a room… me naked… him inspecting every part of me… probably taking pictures… and then he can estimate a dollar amount that he’d get for me.” Stiles looked away hard, giving all his attention to a discarded shoe on the floor.   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“I’m not taking no for an answer here dad. I know you need to be free to work. I have loads of free time… and well… of the two of us I’m the one who likes guys.” Stiles blush took on a new shade of deep red.   
  
“Huh. Never would have guessed.” John laid back on the bed. “If you’re sure…”   
  
“Give him a call.” Stiles answered.   
  


***

  
  
“Hello gentlemen.” The accountant smiled. “This is a rare treat. I don’t get called out to do a double assessment often.” Stiles frowned.   
  
“I want to know my value verse’s my boys before we proceed. He seemed to think this was a clear way to find out who was worth more and then from there we’ll decide which one of us goes in the program.” John said firmly to his son.   
  
“Well whom should I start with?” He looked them both over.   
  
“Dealer’s choice.” Stiles replied and shrugged when his father was chosen first. The pair walked to his father’s bedroom and Stiles sat in the kitchen as he waited. A half hour later his father and the accountant walked back down. John couldn’t stop blushing horribly, and Stiles noted he was wearing different cloths now too. “My turn?” He asked and his dad just mutely nodded and Stiles lead the way to his bedroom.   
  
“Please be so kind as to remove your clothing.” The accountant set his briefcase on Stiles’ desk as he opened it and removed various measuring instruments. Stiles removed his cloths, his mind focusing on not thinking about his dad doing this earlier. Calmly and slowly the man measured all over Stiles’ body. Ending with measuring Stiles’ flaccid member. “Very nice Mr. Stilinski. Seven and a half inches flaccid. Very nice. Now I’m given to understand you’re a complete virgin?” He looked up from the paper work.   
  
“Yeah.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Would you please make yourself erect so I can get those measurements?” He asked while writing things down in the appropriate place on his forms. Stiles just shrugged and started masturbating, letting his mind fill with all the dirty things he had ever beat off to in the past. Soon he was panting and dripping.   
  
“It’s as big as it gets.” Stiles announced and the man wheeled Stiles’ chair over and began measuring his erection.   
  
“My.” He double checked his measurements. “Eleven solid inches when erect.” He muttered and made some calculations. “Have you ever tried anal stimulation of any kind?” He asked as he looked up.   
  
“Out side of a prostate exam I had once, no. I know I liked it, but I wasn’t really ready to admit I was gay to my dad.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Interesting. If I produced a vibrator would you use it on yourself?” He questioned.   
  
“If you want to see it up my ass then hand it over. I have lube in the bed side cabinet.” Stiles responded.   
  
“Excellent. I just need to see how large your ejaculate is.” He tossed a fairly large vibrator to Stiles who blushed but picked it up. And after slowly fingering himself to get loose enough, lubed up the toy and had it working around in his ass quickly. He knew enough from biology where to aim and made short work of hitting his prostate each time. He was moaning like a bitch in heat as he stroked himself off. He looked up and moaned as he came forcefully across his chest, one of the shots of cum hitting him in his own open mouth.   
  
“Do… do you cum that much usually?” The accountant cleared his throat.   
  
“Usually it’s more. This is my third time doing this today. Usually I end up hitting my wall.” He pointed to where there was discoloration on the paint above his head board. The accountant blinked owlishly at Stiles before writing some things down and closing his case. “If you would like to redress I think I can talk to your father about prices now.” He cleared his throat and had to readjust his own crotch before walking out of the room. Stiles threw on a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt after slowly easing the vibrator out. Figuring it was now his to use as he liked. Might as well train his money maker if he was going to be selling it to keep their bank account in the black. Walking back downstairs was surreal, his ass still feeling the stretch of being taken by the toy earlier as he sat down easily next to his father, his ass sensitive just then.   
  
“Mr. Stilinski, I can say with very little doubt that if you were to go into the program you could get as much as 2 to 3 thousand a month on your contract.” John looked at him like he was insane. “However, if you put your son in the program, I can say for certain that he’ll get a 4,000 dollar bonus the first month due to his being a virgin at the time of signing. And easily earn between 7 and 9 thousand dollars a month from his services.” He adjusted his tie and wouldn’t look at Stiles just then.   
  
“So you’re saying my son… will make in a month almost what I was making a year at the station?” John frowned and looked at his son for a moment, wondering if he should ask why.   
  
“Well your son has certain assets…” He started.   
  
“I’m a little over seven inches soft and eleven hard.” Stiles said unashamed. “And I shoot big loads multiple times a day… I’m a virgin. And I’m gay.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“You’re …my god.” John blushed horribly now picturing his son’s naked body.   
  
“The choice is up to you Mr. Stilinski, but if I were you I’d sign him up tonight.” The accountant glanced at Stiles before blushing.   
  
“Where do I sign?” Stiles reached for the pen.   
  


***

  
  
“So…” Stiles sat at the kitchen table looking at his dad who was going over the letter from the bank. They’d taken his contract and gave them the four thousand dollars up front. Stiles was happy to have his internet and cable back but was waiting to find out if and when someone bought his contract.   
  
“They said they sent your information to an investor who’s bought the contract. They wouldn’t say his name. But they said he’d be coming over for an inspection of his own before he signed. Wanted to see the merchandise for himself.” John blushed.   
  
“I wonder who…” Stiles stopped as there was a knock at the door. Stiles went to the door and his jaw dropped as Jackson Whitmore walked into his kitchen.   
  
“Go a head and strip Stilinski, I’m going to sign, I just want to see my new toy naked in all it’s glory.” Jackson grinned as he sat down and started signing the paper work.   
  
“I said strip boy.” Jackson grinned wickedly. “Oh and I’ll forgo the part of the contract that talks about clothing him. I don’t intend for him to wear anything in public.” He smirked as he went back to signing the paper work, Stiles’ mind went blank. Jackson Whitmore now owned his ass.


	2. The Taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was amazed at how many people LOVED this story. I mean I’ve been beating off to this in my head for months, I never thought anyone else would like it. -grins- Thanks for making me feel better.

“Did I stutter Stilinski?” Jackson asked with out looking up and Stiles shrugged at his dad before taking his cloths off. He hadn’t been caught naked in front of his dad in years, WELL before puberty graced him with the canon between his legs. He folded his shirt and then toed off his shoes and pulled his jeans down, folding them he slid his boxers down, feeling Jackson’s eyes on him as he heard the pen stop writing. Folding his boxers he put his shoes back on and turned around blushing at Jackson’s hungry leer of a stair that was directed right at his half hard cock. “Glad to see they didn’t embellish.” Jackson grinned and went back to writing. “Stick your head out and tell the guys to come in.”

“Guys?” Stiles blushed.

“Just a couple guys from the team.” Stiles’ chest flushed at the idea of the team knowing about this. But he went towards the door. “Don’t worry, we’re not here to ravish you yet Stiles.” Jackson was looking over the paperwork. “I just want to show you how much I own you and how much I can get away with legally.” He smirked up at the Sheriff. “And to pay you back for the lovely time I spend chained to a police transport nearly naked.” He gave Stiles a wicked look. “We’re just here for your mattress off your bed, I want you to loose your virginity on your own mattress, just not here. Your room’s a little small and I have big plans for you.” Jackson went back to signing things.

“He says come in?” Stiles said out to the dark night when Danny came into view and looked him up and down, licking his lips. Stiles had to repress the urge to cover himself as four of the guys from the team that were more friends with Jackson then him and Scott walked in and kept eyeing Stiles like a piece of meat.

“Show them where your bedroom is, Danny can you make sure he’s prepped for tonight. Stiles you beat off today?” Jackson looked up at him very serious.

“No. I… figured who ever bought my contract would want… no I’m full up.” Stiles blushed.

“Good. Danny, you can go a head and do that thing you asked me about.” Jackson smiled at his best friend who grabbed Stiles’ cock and lead him upstairs. Stiles pointed to his bedroom door and was soon pulled to the bathroom down the hall. Danny sat down on the tub and opened a package of lube from his jeans pocket and began fingering Stiles’ hole. Stiles blushed as he felt himself being lubed up, but gasped as Danny’s open mouth went down the length of his cock.

***

While Stiles was upstairs Jackson finished out the paperwork. “Here’s the nine grand for Stiles’ first month.” He pulled the money out of his wallet and handed it to the Sheriff.

“You’ll be gentle with him right? It’s his first time and all…” John bit his lip.

“Tell you what, you take your pants off and I’ll think about it.” Jackson smirked.

“What?” John frowned.

“Well they included your photos in Stiles’ folder. And I have to say. For an old guy you’re not bad looking.” Jackson smirked. “So I’ll sweeten the deal. Two grand, and I’ll buy your cloths you’re wearing right now from you, and you go naked till we leave and I’ll think about going gentle on Stiles.” He pulled out the money. John weighed his options, and figured that any money he could squirrel away would be that much more he wouldn’t have to ask Stiles to earn. Taking off his cloths in front of Jackson was different, but he quickly piled them on the table and slid the money into a pile at the end. “Nice ass.” Jackson got up and invaded the Sheriff’s personal space. Enjoying being the one in charge here.

“What are you…”

“Just exploring a little.” Jackson let his hands roam across John’s body. Slowly feeling the naked Adult up. “I’m still not sure I should go easy on Stiles. I mean this goes a long way…” He squeezed John’s ass. “To making me think I should. Maybe if you let me fuck you right here, right now…”

“Not with out a guarantee that you’ll go easy on Stiles.” John could see the game that Jackson was playing.

“Okay fine. I swear that if you let me fuck you in the ass right now, I will go easy on Stiles when I’m fucking him for the first time.” Jackson held up his hand and smirked.

“Okay.” John let Jackson maneuver him over the table and bend him over. Jackson pulled out the package of lube Danny had given him on the ride over here and began lubing up the Sheriff. He smirked as he thought about that. Any time he sees this man for the rest of their lives they’re going to remember that Jackson had his cock in the Sheriff’s ass. He smirked as he lubed up his own cock and aimed it. Timing his first trust as the guys with the bed came down the stairs so they were treated with the view of Stiles’ dad bare ass naked with Jackson humping at his ass.

“He up for grabs too?” Greenburg grinned.

“Naw, just bargaining for how rough or gentle I fuck Stiles later.” He smirked, his balls smacking hard against John’s as he pummeled his ass. He was enjoying taking his time working John’s ass over.

***

“FUCK!” Stiles emptied his load down Danny’s willing throat, even with all his practice and experience Danny could only take two thirds of Stiles’ monster cock down his throat. Stiles sat down on the toilet and panted, his cock still wet and shiny.

“You ready?” Danny grinned.

“I’m ready to be boneless for a while. You’ve got a wicked amazing mouth.” Stiles blushed.

“Thanks. Take care of me later and I’ll take care of you.” Danny grabbed his crotch before helping to walk Stiles out of the bathroom and down the stairs, stopping long enough to watch Jackson fucking his dad. Danny got Stiles’ shoes on and walked him out the door as Jackson gave a roar and came in John’s ass. Danny shook his head and headed towards his car. “You know he’s gotten a LOT more aggressive since becoming a wolf.” Danny smiled as Stiles’ eyes got big. “Of course he told me. I’m his best friend. He tells me everything.” Danny patted Stiles on the shoulder.

They turned as Jackson walked out of the house, his eyes still electric blue as he made his way over to Stiles. “One down… one to go.” He growled before getting into the passenger side to let Danny drive.

“So… where are we going that we’re taking my bed and me to be fucked?” Stiles blushed, sitting on the towel Danny had left in the back seat for him to sit on after his ass was lubed up.

“Oh we’re going to go to the cove. The team’s having the start of the year bon fire tonight, and you’re going to be our virgin sacrifice.” Jackson grinned. “The whole team is going to be banging you all night along.” Stiles’ mouth fell open. “Starting with McCall.”


	3. The Bon Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The test of a friendship can be done over many things, seldom is it done over loosing your virginity together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -grins- I had to search for ages for the image I used to inspire this story. I hope you enjoy the effort. And it may be a bit before you see this chapter up, because my net has been out all afternoon.

Stiles shivered as he road in silence to the beach front. There was a cove between what had once been a single rock, time and water had weathered it away to make an open place the team kept tidy for these start of year bon fires and other things they put on as a team. They arrived and Stiles helped carry his bed off the top of Danny’s car, it was taken to the farthest mouth of the cove, so that Stiles could look out at the ocean and the dying sun light. He kept getting lustful gazes from his team mates who leered at him with hungry eyes, seeking to devour the offered up flesh before them. But Jackson kept a tight ship. He’d said Scott was going to be the first to fuck him, and since he owned Stiles what Jackson said was law. Granted, since he didn’t see Scott or Isaac here yet, Stiles figured that neither knew about what was going on. That thought both gave him a little hope and terrified him all in one go really. His mind on other things, he noticed that some of the logs for the bon fire had tiny blue flowers wrapped around them. He looked closely realizing it was a breed of wolfsbane known for its ability to completely rob werewolves of their supernatural senses. He looked up at Jackson questioningly.   
  
“I don’t want either of them knowing you’re the sacrifice till Scott’s blown his load in your lips and in too deep to turn back around.” Jackson smirked. “And if you haven’t noticed, I get what I want.” Jackson walked away, laughing to himself, leaving Stiles to wonder if it was too late to give the money back.   
  


***

  
  
Scott was confused why he had to be blindfolded before he could enter the cove this year. But Jackson insisted that it was part of the co captains’ celebration and he wouldn’t be dissuaded. So in an attempt to keep his new beta happy he set about blindly walking through the bon fire party in a blindfold. He eventually was led up to a raised bit of the cove, where he could feel the sea air on his skin. It was strange that the only thing he could smell was this honey like smell that seemed to cover everything. He heard Jackson beside him.   
  
“Let the first to partake in the sacrifice be made ready!” His voice loud so close to Scott. And as hands worked hard to take Scott out of his cloths he was soon left in just his boxer briefs. He’d went with grey and suddenly wished he’d went with black today for some reason. Hands fished his cock and balls out of the opening and he felt other hands helping guide his cock into a warm wet place. Fuck, was that someone’s mouth. Shit he was getting a blow job in front of the whole team. Scott felt Danny next to him, his voice quiet and soft next to his ear.   
  
“This will help you unload quick.” Before he could even ask what was going on, he realized someone was on the other side of him, blocking what ever was going on from the view of the rest of the team. Danny’s quick and nimble fingers finding Scott’s virgin hole and began to work a warm lavender scented lube into his hole. Scott moaned, it burned but it also felt oddly good. He was close to emptying himself into the mouth that was damn near half way down his cock when Danny surprised him yet again. This time a smooth polished piece of wood carved into a shape he couldn’t quite make out as it was slid into his ass to the hilt of it. He raked across his prostate, sparking something in Scott that made him damn near drown the throat he was fucking in cum.   
  
“Looks like one of our captains’ liked his present.” Jackson shouted, as the blindfold is pulled off of Scott’s face, he looked down to see a naked boy who’s lips were wrapped around his still pulsing cock. Scott hadn’t ever given any thought to being into boys. But the mouth had been great, and he’d really liked the anal play from Danny, who’d thankfully pulled his briefs in such a way that they didn’t show that he had a wooden toy in his ass. He slowly with drew from the throat he’d just bred, and looked down at Stiles’ face, his own jaw going slack at the idea that he’d just fucked and cum down the throat of his best friend.   
  
“Go mingle around the group, you’re as dressed as you need to be for this party, and leave your dick out. It’ll be fine.” Jackson smirked as he leaned in to talk to Scott.   
  
“But Stiles…”   
  
“Is bought and paid for. He’s an indentured servant now, and I intend to get my money’s worth out of him. Catch your breath, walk around, mingle, and then I’ll call you up in time to start the fucking.” Scott’s cock throbbed at that idea, that he’d be the one to open Stiles up. He’d never thought about boys like that. Never wanted to have sex with a single one. And now he was thinking about thrusting his hard cock into Stiles’ ass over and over till he popped inside, and at some level he felt conflicted about it.   
  
“What about…” Scott motioned behind him.   
  
“The lube is wolfsbane based, and the dildo is carved from rowan wood, so it’s mountain ash. You’re going to have to ask a human boy to pull it out for you.” Scott paled at Jackson’s words. “So I suggest you leave it in till later and Danny will be nice and take it out.” Jackson leaned away. “Time for me to take my prize as his owner.” He shouted loudly at the group, before disrobing down to his own boxers, and pulling his own ample cock out to feed it to Stiles, using Scott’s cum as lube as he worked his way down the tight throat he was going to make sure saw a lot of action tonight. Scott wandered out into the crowd, getting pats on the back and congrats for being the first. And a few compliments on the size of his cock, which remained semi hard as he walked around. He spotted Isaac and gave a little wave; he was in the que to go not long after Jackson into Stiles’ mouth. He felt bad a little for Stiles, but he knew how much Stiles had wanted sex, and how tight money had been lately. They’d talked about him applying for something like this, they just hadn’t said he’d been sold already. Must have happened tonight by the way Jackson was making a big show of it.   
  
Maybe Stiles was enjoying himself. His cock was pretty hard. Scott looked at the large slab of meat standing at attention between his friend’s thighs and wondered now if Stiles would be getting any actual action on his cock tonight. Or ever. He sat down on one of the benches set up next to where they had the drinks and winced, the force of his sitting down sending the rowan wood dildo in his ass hard against his prostate. He’d have to remember to sit down more gently till Danny took it out of him. Or beg one of the guys not to tell after pulling it out for him. No. It was better to wait for Danny to do it.   
  
Scott wasn’t paying much attention to the show Jackson was putting on as he skull fucked Stiles’ face, but then again Scott hadn’t noticed that he’d started rocking back and forth, working the wooden toy in his ass against his prostate over and over again, slowly masturbating himself from the ass out.   
  


***

  
  
Isaac was looking out at the crowd, his eyes almost amber colored, playing it off as the light from the bon fire when someone asked him about it, were focused on where Scott sat in the back getting a drink. His eyes raking the pillar of flesh coming out of between Scott’s legs and the shape of his ass, not to mention the way he was rocking back and forth. He could almost taste Scott’s arousal and it was starting to burn deep in his gut. He looked at Jackson.   
  
“What do I have to do?” He crossed his arms.   
  
“Take your turn in Stilinski’s mouth, and then I’ll get the rest set up. A few right words while he’s this keyed up and he’ll apply first thing in the morning.” Jackson smirked.   
  
“And then?”   
  
“Then I’ll buy up his contract too and I’ll let you have him when ever you want him.” Jackson’s smirk never faltered.   
  
“What’s it going to cost me?” Isaac felt unnerved by the way Jackson looked him up and down.   
  
“After you get your taste tonight… I get you. For the rest of the night. No rules, no boundaries, anything I want.” Jackson’s eyes flashed blue. “Any where I want it.” Isaac shivered and looked back at Scott, eyeing the boy he’d had a crush on for so long. Who hadn’t even looked twice at him as a possible partner. “What exactly…”   
  
“Dunno yet. I have ideas. Vague ones right now. But I think after tonight we’ll work out a method for you paying for the other times you want Scott. I’m sure… it’ll be worth it.” He sized Isaac up.   
  
“Fine.” Isaac blushed. “I’m in.”   
  
“Good, now get your cock out and start fucking this bitch’s throat.” Isaac blushed and pulled himself through his open fly, his solid pale tower of man flesh stood out from his body, his tip sticking out of his retracted foreskin. Isaac pulled his balls out too, his short curly blonde pubes showing he’d recently trimmed himself. Grasping his engorged rod, Isaac tilted his cock down and sliding into Stiles’ well fucked throat, the warm wet grip milking his virgin cock as he took his first blow job from someone he knew so well.   
  
And in some deep part of his mind he knew Jackson was watching, sizing him up, and he felt like maybe he’d just made a deal with the devil.   
  


***

  
  
Stiles was given a small break between sucking cocks, to stand, walk around, get some solid food down his belly. Jackson was sitting near him, his hand gently rubbing Stiles’ lower back. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what to think about all this. Knowing he’d be a fucking post for Jackson was one thing. Werewolves had a LOT of stamina, so did a single teenaged boy. But being the cum dump for the entire team was proving to be a daunting task.   
  
“So how’s it feeling so far to have all the sex your mouth can handle?” Jackson asked quietly.   
  
“I wish I had your healing.” Stiles rubbed his jaw. “Not sure how many more cocks I can suck before I need to take a pain pill.”   
  
“About ready to start taking them from the other end then?” Jackson grinned, his hand firmly gripping Stiles’ ass now.   
  
“Sure.” Stiles’ eyes showed he was anything but.   
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Danny double checks that you’re ready before I bring Scott up.” Jackson leaned in close, his body touching Stiles one solid line down each of them, they were so close.   
  
“Jackson…” Stiles blushed, to which Jackson quirked an eyebrow. “i….”   
  
“You wanted to kill me.” Jackson said quietly as he invaded Stiles’ personal space. “You saved Danny from me… and scooped me off the street where I was laying naked and unconscious… took me some where I couldn’t hurt anyone and you… you personally dressed me.” Jackson actually blushed. “You’re the first guy who’s ever…” He look away.   
  
“Touched you there?” Stiles asked low enough he knew only Jackson’s wolf hearing would pick it up. He was used to talking to werewolves. Jackson nodded. “I was a bit rude about it at the time. Probably because you were trying so hard to put up that front that you were better then the situation.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“You could tell?”   
  
“Yeah. I’m not sure the others could. In fact I think they thought you were being a dick. But I saw how frightened you were. The fear, the worry. Though it was a dick move to get the restraining order.”   
  
“You locked me in a truck in the woods… and if I didn’t make a fuss people would have asked questions.” Jackson looked sullen then.   
  
“It’s okay. I get it. Everyone has a mask they have to put up. You just put more work into yours.”   
  
“So what were you going to say?” Jackson prompted.   
  
“Well firstly sorry for wanting to kill you. And for hitting you with my car. Though it seemed to have done some good for you.” Stiles grinned. “But I was going to say you’re being really kind about how you handle me…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Part of me wants to turn you into a walking whore, who can’t take a step with out leaking cum out his ass.” Stiles blushed then. “And part of me wants to take you home and make love to you. I don’t fully understand it. I’m kind of hoping someone can explain it to me.”   
  
“Well sounds to me like you imprinted on me.” Stiles sipped his pop that the guy tending the drinks handed him. “Wolves mate for life. And usually with just one mate. But… some wolves are polyamorous. Meaning they have more then one full time mate. Poly wolves are rare. But, so are Kanima, so eh. Maybe you just got the rare genes.” He shrugged. “But it sounds like you’ve imprinted on me as your mate, the same as you have with Lydia.” Stiles turned and looked at him.   
  
“I…” Jackson blinked, his face almost blank as he thought about it.   
  
“It’s okay. I understand. And I’m okay with this…” He gestured around. “I’d have rather had my virginity given to the guy I love on silk sheets surrounded by sandalwood incense but we don’t always get what we want. And you own me. My family needs the money desperately. And if that means I have to bend over for everyone in town for you, so be it. I wont hold it against you.” Stiles leaned in and kissed Jackson’s cheek. “We’ll talk later when we’re alone and there’s no one around to put up masks in front of.” Jackson watched Stiles walk away, catching Danny looking at him with concern he waved it off and motioned for Danny to check on Stiles. Danny nodded. Isaac sat down next to Jackson, his hard prick still sticking out of his boxers as he sat down.   
  
“I had trouble hearing that conversation.” Isaac supplied.   
  
“I wanted tonight to be a surprise for Scott so I had things put up that dull our senses and our skills.” Jackson blanched.   
  
“Ah. That explains a few things. So. You love Stiles.” Isaac sipped on the drink he’d gotten handed to him.   
  
“Isaac…” Jackson said in a warning tone.   
  
“Oh I’m not going to tell. I’m in love with Scott remember?” Isaac waved him off. “The point is, I’m not sure I could do something like this to Scott.” Isaac looked around and nodded to where Stiles was being lain down, guys forming a que to fuck his throat again while Danny reapplied lube to Stiles’ ass. “I don’t know how you’re doing it.”   
  
“I don’t know either.” Jackson put his chin down on his crossed arms on the make shift bar.   
  
“Good idea at the time that seems to have gotten away from you?” Isaac asked.   
  
“Yeah. I wanted to show him who was better, dominate and humiliate him. And… it fucking turns me on to see him being gang banged. But…”   
  
“Some part of you also wants to charge up there and tear their throats out for touching Stiles.” Jackson nodded. “Yeah. You’ve got it bad.” Isaac shook his head. “Tell everyone this was just you breaking him in, but you don’t like sharing after tonight. People expect you to be stingy like that. It’ll be fine. Now…. about the thing between you and me…”   
  
“Oh that hasn’t changed.” Jackson turned around, his own cock half hard hanging between his legs. “I fully intend to have you tonight. And many times in the future when ever and where ever I want.” He shrugged. “I just also plan on doing the same thing to Scott.” He looked over to where Scott was playing with himself; no where near as discretely as he probably thought he was.   
  
“Okay.” Isaac looked a little taken aback. He wasn’t sure what all Jackson had planned but was instantly thankful it didn’t involve being on a bed at the mercy of the whole team.   
  


***

  
  
Scott nearly jumped when Jackson sat down beside him. He was so far into his own world he wasn’t sure what exactly was going on.   
  
“Who knew you’d take to anal so much.” Jackson smirked as he leaned back against the cove wall.   
  
“What are you talking about?” Scott looked confused.   
  
“You’ve been rocking that dildo against your prostate practically since you sat down over here. You’ve also been jerking off.” He reached down and gripped Scott’s throbbing cock and watched the boy blush at the contact. “Nothing wrong with liking it in the ass. You just thought you were straight is all.” He let go of Scott, who gave a bit of a needy whimper. Oh this was going to be fun and so easy. “Just like you liked my hand on your cock.” Scott flushed.   
  
“I did like it…” He looked away.   
  
“Look at me Scott.” Scott’s face reluctantly turned back towards him. “And you liked Stiles sucking on your dick didn’t you.” Jackson traced the length of Scott’s cock with his index finger.   
  
“Yeah…” His voice seemed a little broken.   
  
“You want me to touch your cock don’t you Scott.”   
  
“Yes…” Scott practically begged.   
  
“Take your briefs off then.” Scott blinked. “Take them off and I’ll touch your cock.” Scott nodded a little too quickly, shucking his last scrap of clothing and handing it over to Jackson who smirked and took a hold of Scott’s cock, stroking it slow and steady. “That’s better isn’t it?” Scott just nodded. He held Scott’s cock and squeezed, taking in the blissed out look on Scott’s face. “Wouldn’t it be great if I could do this to you any time?” Scott nodded along.   
  
“Yeah… that’d be great….” Scott said in a half slur.   
  
“Just think, if you signed up for the indentured program too… then I’d buy your contract and you and Stiles could be together and you’d have two big hard cocks to go in your ass like that dildo is now.” Scott nodded, his eyes showing he was clearly thinking about Jackson and Stiles and their cocks in him. His cock throbbed in Jackson’s hand. “Just think about it. Nothing says you have to run out tomorrow and sign up first thing… or even request that I get first viewing rights on the contract… nothing at all.” Scott nodded a little too fast. “What do you say we bring you up to the front so you can fuck Stiles in the ass and open him up for everyone else?”   
  
“Yeah okay.” Scott was half in delirium, his mind too far gone into the fog of lust to think about the fact that he was walking bare ass naked, hard cock pointing the way, where everyone could see the thick dildo in his ass, to go fuck his best friend in front of everyone. Jackson stopped by Isaac and said something to him. Scott isn’t sure what it is, but Isaac follows them up. Jackson makes some kind of speech and Danny lubes Scott’s cock up before lining it up with Stiles’ open hole. A light shove from Jackson and Scott is balls deep in Stiles for the first time.   Stiles cried out around the dick in his mouth as his best friend bottomed out. Scott heard Jackson ask him something, he wasn’t sure what it was but nodded yes, he sensed Danny behind him drawing out the dildo slowly, and reapplying lube to his hole. And then he sensed Isaac behind him and before he really comprehended what that meant he felt Isaac push into his once virgin hole and take him, forcing him to bottom out into Stiles who let out another groan.   
  
Scott lost track of how long he road the waves of pleasure between his dick and ass. He knew at one point he came, and left the stage area with Isaac, who held him and slowly fucked him a good number of times through out the night. Eventually he curled up and passed out, sleeping soundly in the sand, till he vaguely remembered someone helping him to a car and him riding in the back seat to someone’s house. He sleepily went up into the bedroom he was directed to and passed out in the first bed he found, not really noticing or caring that he wasn’t in his own bed, just a bed.   
  
Else where in the house, Jackson turned to Isaac and Stiles and gave a predatory grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the new developments? Worth the wait?


	4. In the stark twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonfire was just hours ago and already it feels like it was life times ago for our teen-aged werewolves and their human friend as they struggle with what it all means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods it’s been too long since I read this. And also this is so not how I thought this story would go. It went from something about domination and ownership and humiliation to something full of love and I think it works out better.

Isaac swallowed hard as he looked at Jackson who hadn’t bothered to put on anything past his boxers that he’d been wearing since the party.  They’d laid Scott out naked and dripping as Isaac had left him for the few minutes it’d taken him to find a blanket for him at the party.  Since then he’d been waiting for what Jackson would want in return.  Stiles was sitting there on the bed, half laying on it.  The wear on him from being fucked by all those guys clearly showing on him.

“You okay?” Isaac looked over at Stiles.

“Just tired.  Not used to this kind of action.” He shrugged and he saw some of the predatory gleam in Jackson’s eyes fade with something a lot softer taking hold.  “Is it okay if we talk in front of you?” He turned to Isaac.

“About the fact he’s in love with you?” Isaac shrugged and waved them on.

“Do you want to wait till we’re done with him tonight or are you okay with sharing this with him?” He looked at Jackson, his eyes had slight dark circles under them and Jackson looked torn.

“I wont mention anything said here in front of me.” Isaac swore and Jackson relaxed.

“Are you okay?” Stiles reached out and Jackson moved towards him letting Jackson move in close while Stiles stroked his cheek.  Jackson looked at him with eyes that looked haunted.

“I fucked up didn’t I?”

“No.  You might have taken it a bit farther then I would have, but I’m okay.” Stiles cupped his jaw.  “I’m more worried about you.”

“I wasn’t the one being fucked by everyone.” Jackson looked down, his eyes electric blue.

“Hey, none of that.” He pulled Jackson’s face up to look him in the eyes.  “You know I’m not mad at you.  Listen to my heart.” Stiles looked at Jackson, kept his eyes and spoke clearly.  “I am not mad.  I am not hurt.” Stiles watched Jackson’s shoulders relax.  “I’m a little tinder in places... So you might give it a little while on back there...” Stiles blushed and Jackson looked worried.  “None of that.” He gave a firm look.  “You aren’t in trouble.  I just... I don’t heal like a wolf and I need time.” He winched as he stood up and rubbed his cheek against Jackson’s.  “Now I’m going to sit here and more or less watch because I’m so not ready for round... What ever we’re up to.” Stiles shrugged.

“I’m sorry.” Jackson bit his lip.

“I’ll heal.  Always have.  I just kind of pushed it a bit far tonight.”

“I’m the one who pushed it too far.” Jackson whimpered.

“Would it make you feel better to inspect the damage?” Stiles winced as he turned over and he felt Jackson’s breath behind him as he inspected for tearing or damage to his hole and slowly fingered him to check for any blood or tears inside.  When he was done he helped Stiles turn over and gently helped him get comfortable on his side, before he turned to Isaac and seemed torn again.

“Hey a deal’s a deal.  I’m fine with it.” Isaac looked at Jackson.  “It’s worth it for Scott.” He blushed as he looked at Stiles.

“What, you’re into Scott, is that supposed to be a secret?” Stiles blinked.

“You knew?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Does Scott?” Isaac looked a little nervous.

“Scott took a minute to figure out he was being hit on when we went to Jungle.  I’m pretty sure he’s not even remotely aware.  Though if he remembers how much you road his ass tonight... I think he might get a clue.” Stiles smiled as he playfully pushed Isaac lightly.

“I feel about him the way you two do about each other.” Isaac looked down, feeling lost and slightly alone.

“I want you to suck Stiles’ cock for starters.” Jackson smiled as he pulled up a chair to watch.  Isaac started to move in the direction to get into position and Jackson added.  “Naked of course.” Isaac had been in just his boxers still like Jackson.  He shrugged and tugged off the boxers, his own cock half hard and proud as he moved around till he was going down on Stiles.

“His the first cock you sucked?” Jackson asked as he watched Isaac slowly sucking on Stiles as he nodded his head.  “Fuck...” Jackson took himself in hand watching the scene in front of him, his eyes going electric blue as he keep looking at the place Stiles vanished into Isaac’s mouth.  Fuck he wanted more of that.  So fucking bad.  He wanted to be there himself.  He also didn’t want to do that in front of Isaac.  His needs warred with in him and it was all Jackson could do to keep himself from growling about it.  He looked at Stiles and didn’t see judgment, didn’t see hurt or anything bad.  He saw the open and accepting look and in that moment, even if it was just for now, Jackson knew this was okay with Stiles.  And he could live with that.

He watched as Isaac took more and more of Stiles into his mouth, hallowing out his cheeks as he added more suction till he made obscene noises as he pulled up off of Stiles’ cock.  Stiles moaned and panted, begged for more but never took his eyes off Jackson.  He was acting like Isaac wasn’t even there and that helped quell Jackson’s need to react so badly to what was going on.  He dropped his boxers and walked behind Isaac who flinched a little as Jackson began to lube him up.  Oh he liked the heat that he saw pooling in Stiles’ eyes as he finished working Isaac over before thrusting his big prick into the tight velvety heat of Isaac’s ass.  Isaac hissed and moaned around Stiles’ cock and took what he was given between the two.  Too caught up in what his mouth and ass were doing to notice that Stiles was talking in low tones, not to him, or he’d have noticed it before.  But Stiles was directing Jackson.  Telling Jackson to stroke Isaac’s cock, to fuck him harder.  Isaac had a moment to wonder who was really in charge here but that moment slipped as Jackson sped up and changed his angle according to Stiles’ say, instead of any noise Isaac made.  And fuck if it didn’t press buttons Isaac wasn’t even aware he had.  He was so close to just going right then and there.

‘FUCK!’ He thought around Stiles’ dick, his self control all most gone as his body was wrecked by the fantastic fucking he was getting from Jackson.  He suddenly wondered if he should let Stiles script all his sexual encounters... Because clearly Stiles knew more about Isaac’s body then Isaac did.  He felt Stiles swell in his throat and some how the tightness and fullness in his throat was driving him wild.  Fuck the idea of Stiles going in his throat from not only his sucking ability but from the show that Jackson was making of fucking him bare and wild in front of Stiles.  He felt Jackson swell too and fuck if that didn’t push buttons in him as well.  He’d thought he was a top, strictly a top.  After all the shit his dad did to him he’d never be in this position for anyone else.  But... Fuck Jackson and Stiles were doing things to him that he wasn’t even aware he could have done to him and enjoy.

“Going to cum.” Jackson whimpered, his voice breathy and wantonly wrecked with the sex, before he all but roared with his growl as he came in Isaac, Stiles came at the same time, whimpering and moaning and in that moment looked into Isaac’s eyes and told him to go too.  Isaac came.  Hard.  Fuck did he cum, shivering and trembling and so completely taken by the moment that he had no choice in the matter as he gave in.  Afterwards he felt shaky and not all there as Jackson turned him around and thrust his cock into Isaac’s throat, fucking him with his cum and lube covered cock into his open throat.  Not that taking Stiles’ monster cock hadn’t torn his throat to shreds, but werewolf healing had he almost to where he’d only sound horse in the morning when Jackson invaded his throat.  Fucking him with a passion that Jackson was showing just for him, this wasn’t about putting a show on for Stiles anymore, this was about Jackson and Isaac, and Isaac didn’t care what happened after this, that look was going to be his undoing, as Jackson looked him in the eyes, electric blue to wolf amber as he came in Isaac’s mouth.  Isaac cleaned Jackson’s cock with his mouth before pulling off wondering if they were done.

“There’s some sleep cloths in the spare room, shower’s in there too.” Jackson looked lost as he tried to hide behind his mask.

“Oh. Ok.” Isaac looked down as he got up and gathered his boxers.  He missed Jackson getting a sharp look from Stiles who nodded at Isaac with his arms crossed.

“Hey..” Jackson’s voice made him pause.  “That was amazing.” Jackson sounded so unsure of himself which made Isaac look him in the eye.  “I don’t want to just kick you out... Not after...” He blushed.  “But I need to be alone with Stiles... And...” He looked at the ground not sure how to fix this.

“It’s okay.  I get it.” Isaac gave a sad smile.

“I’ll fix breakfast in the morning.  You and Scott come down and we’ll talk?” Isaac nodded to him before giving him a hug and heading out of the room.  He walked back to the spare room and showered before putting his boxers back on and crawling into bed with the naked Scott.  He smiled at the view as he raised the sheets up.  Fuck it was so hard to believe he’d been involved in so much sex in such a short amount of time.  He nuzzled into Scott who moved into Isaac’s touch till they were spooning.  This was almost perfect.  He was almost able to believe it was perfect, right up till Scott mumbled in his sleep and Isaac felt his heart stop.

“hum... Isaac.” Scott smiled as he nuzzled in tighter against Isaac, who slowly relaxed into Scott and let himself smile as he went to sleep.  A silent wish that it stayed this good in the morning.

***

“Do you hate me?” Jackson asked as he came back with a soft wet washrag and began to slowly clean Stiles up.

“No.” Stiles smiled as he stroked Jackson’s cheek.  “I don’t hate you.” He smiled as Jackson nuzzled into his touch.  “I think I’m finally getting to see the real you.” Stiles said softly after a long while of silence while Jackson cleaned him up.

“What do you mean?” Jackson looked scared.

“You’ve always hidden behind your mask of being an ass hole that in all the years I’ve know you I don’t think I’ve really known who you were till now.” Stiles looked at him and it was like he was looking through to Jackson’s soul, but it was the look of love with out a trace of judgment that made Jackson relax.  “This you is the best you.” Stiles said as he brought Jackson up to kiss him.  “And don’t get me wrong.  I like the dominating side of you too.” Stiles smiled.  “I just really like that this is all mine.” He gestured to all of Jackson.  “And that you listen.” He smiled.

“I always listen.” Jackson blushed.

“But you don’t always act on it.  I’m glad you’re making the effort though.” Stiles stroked his cheek, taking the rag and cleaning Jackson up too.  “I can’t believe we just fucked Isaac and acted like it was just the two of us in here.” He sighed.

“I wasn’t expecting...” Jackson bit his lip.

“Oh I know.” Stiles smiled tossing the soiled rag onto Jackson’s discarded cloths.  “But it was interesting.” He smiled as he moved and opened the covers for Jackson to follow behind him, Jackson’s face lite up as he snuggled into the bed behind Stiles, the big spoon in their cuddle as Stiles took his arm and wrapped it around Stiles.

“How do you want to play this in front of others...” Jackson left the part where he wasn’t sure he could loose his mask in front of anyone else.  Wasn’t sure he’d ever be healed enough to be able to not fall behind the mask of his bullshit to be the better person that Stiles seemed to think he was.

“Tell them you don’t to share like Isaac suggested.” Stiles had talked a little bit with the pair of them in the car as a very sleepy Scott curled around Isaac’s side.

“You’ll still be fine with me.... Being like that in public?” Jackson bit his lip, knowing he was asking a lot.

“You can still be dominating in public.” Stiles smiled as he rubbed his ass against Jackson’s rapidly hardening cock.  “You can keep me naked, order me to blow you in public, jerk off, anything you want.” Stiles smirked as he looked back and paused.  “If I can do a little of the same in here.” He smirked hard as Jackson’s eyes went wide with lust.  “In this room, where no one but me and you can see, I’ll dominate you.  Deal?” Jackson nodded aggressively hard as he looked at Stiles’ eyes.  “Good.” He smiled, reaching back to grasp Jackson’s cock.  “You going to be able to sleep with this thing so hard?” Stiles asked stroking him.

“Yeah...” Jackson whimpered.

“Good.  Tonight we sleep with you against me.  We’ll talk about sleeping with penetration going on tomorrow.” Stiles yawned.  “Because something tells me werewolf healing factors will keep you hard in my ass all night if I let you in.” He chuckled at the whine that came out of Jackson’s throat.  “You like the idea of that don’t you?” Stiles turned and looked at Jackson.

“Yes...” His voice a choked off moan.

“Good.” Stiles smiled.  “Because we are going to do a lot of talking tomorrow and it’s going to require you at least letting Scott see behind your mask.  Though if you play your cards right, you might get him in your bed too..” Stiles smirked as Jackson throbbed in his hand.  “He turns you on too doesn’t he?” Jackson nodded.  “Would you let me dominate you in front of you?” Jackson gave a needy whimper.  “I’ll take that as a yes.” Stiles smiled.  “How about Scott, do you want him to dominate you too?” Jackson blushed. “We might have to work up to that.  I don’t know if Scott’s a switch or more of a bottom, but fuck did he like it when Isaac was balls deep in him.”

“Yeah... It was hot seeing our alpha like that.” Jackson smiled, and Stiles realized it was the first time that Jackson had ever referred to Scott as his alpha.  He never even called Scott the alpha, just glared at him often.  Stiles turned around quickly and kissed Jackson stroking his cock.  When he was done Jackson blinked at him.  “What was that for?” He looked happy but confused.

“You called Scott our alpha.” Stiles smiled.

“Yeah...” Jackson blushed.

“So I rewarded you.” Stiles kissed him again.  “Keep it up and you might not have to sleep with that boner...” Stiles smiled as he turned back around.

“You like it when I show respect to him?” Jackson whispered.

“I like that you’re letting yourself be included.  You’re not just a part of the pack, you’re an important part of my life now.” Stiles used his ass to nuzzle back against Jackson.  “Not just because of the mind blowing sex either.” Stiles looked over his shoulder.  “I’m in your bed for more then the money or the sex.  Contract be damned, if I didn’t like you as a person, then this wouldn’t be happening.” Jackson’s eyes were wide as Stiles looked at him.  “I had the right of refusal, could have even refused the contract after tonight.  I know my rights in the contract.  But you are worth it.” He turned back and kissed Jackson deeply.  “I think I might be in love with you.” Jackson’s eyes went electric blue.  “I’m going to need time to get used to that idea.” He said as he kept his eyes locked on Jackson’s.  “But if you give me some time to sort out how I feel, I’ll say it in front of everyone every single say for as long as you’ll have me.” Stiles smiled as he felt Jackson swell even more.

“Okay.” His voice was tight.

“How do you feel?” Stiles asked him looking him in the eyes.

“Everything in me is screaming that I belong with you...” He felt his face blush.  “I don’t have words for it... I mean... Lydia was the first person I ever...” He looked away.

“Hey I loved her too.” Stiles smiled.  “No shame in that.”

“But this...you... It’s more.” Jackson looked lost.  “Like I look at you and I don’t see a limit of time, I see forever...” His voice got small just before he got another soul scorching kiss from Stiles that felt like pure sunshine.  Stiles rolled Jackson on his back and sat down on his hard cock.  Kept kissing him while they fucked.  Oh fuck this was amazing, Jackson’s mind supplied as he simply relished in the connection that he didn’t even know he needed.  And in all too short a time Stiles pulled back from the kiss, panting by his ear and whispered one word to Jackson that all but stopped his heart and made him cum as the base of his cock expanded into a knot, locking him in Stiles.

“mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s chapter 4. I have notes that take me to the end of chapter 6... After that I have no clue what I’m doing with this story. So it’ll probably be a while after chapter 6 comes up before I get any more of this story done. I finish my notes and I’ll HOPEFULLY have some clue where the end of this story is. I have this feeling that it wont be that long. Maybe 8 chapters, if that. But we’ll see about that when we get there. Till then, enjoy what you have of this and let me know what you think. -smiles-


	5. In the stark light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to wake up after the bonfire and see what shakes loose. So much has happened the night before that it has changed everyone’s lives and will continue to do so for sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah... This chapter is going to be kind of emotional and be more about people trying to learn to live with themselves then any of the other chapters have been so far.

Scott smiled as he slowly came awake.  The haze of his sleep letting him relive the edges of his dream.  He’d been naked and he’d fucked Stiles and Isaac had fucked him in front of people, and even Jackson had been so dominate in that way that made Scott so hard that he was fucking dripping with precum and need to please.  And as he slowly woke up he realized he was still hard.  Fuck, too bad it had been a dream. He stated to move and a few things occurred to him at once.  One he wasn’t in his bed, since his window was at the head of his bed, not across the room, and two he wasn’t in bed alone.  Panic set in before he relaxed enough to smell the stranger.  That’s when he felt his face flush.  He was naked and hard in a bed with Isaac, at someone else’s house.  He was naked and hard with Isaac... His mind seemed to struggle to grasp onto anything beyond that.

“Ssh.” Isaac put his fingers to Scott’s lip as he held him close.  “Just breathe.” Just breathe, he could do that.  In, out, in out, in out.  Fuck why was he naked in bed with Isaac... “I’m going to guess you don’t remember much about last night.” Isaac sighed as he slowly petted Scott, listening to his heart beat fluctuate between erratic and calm.  “I’ll talk about it in a bit, first we need to get you calmed down.” Isaac said quietly as he kissed the back of Scott’s neck, causing the teen’s heart beat to steady out.  “Just relax.” Scott was doing that with the little movements of Isaac’s hands on his naked flesh as he tried not to think even though everything in him was rebelling at that idea and wanting to scream at Isaac to tell him what happened.  Even as his mind began to piece things together for himself.  It wasn’t a dream.  The bonfire happened and all that was real.

“Damn it, I almost had you calmed again.” Isaac sighed.  “I guess it doesn’t help to tell you I’m wearing something under the covers?” Scott felt his heart rate go down.  “That’s better.  Is it about last night or waking up with me?” Isaac asked quietly.

“Last night.  You being in bed with me after... A little but mostly it’s just last night.” Scott sighed as he relaxed after the confusion and fear that had jumped through him.

“Does it bother you that we had sex?” Isaac asked after a long silence.

“I... Don’t know.” Scott said honestly.  “I mean I remember it feeling good, fucking amazing actually.  And I remember really being into fucking Stiles...” He blushed.  “But yeah the best part is the parts with you in it.” Scott blushed.

“Well that’s something.” Isaac smiled softly.

“I’m not usually one for... So public.... And in front of so many people.” Scott blushed harder.

“So the whole team saw you naked and having fucking amazing sex....” Isaac blushed a little.

“Could be worse.  They could have seen me wolf out while it was going on.” Scott chuckled.

“That’s true.” Isaac smiled.

“And it’s a damn good thing I wasn’t the one doing the fucking.” Scott seemed to relax.

“Why’s that?” Isaac sounded worried.

“I care about you, I’d be shocked if my knot didn’t show up.” Scott said like it was clear.

“You’re... Knot?” Isaac blinked.

“Yeah, base of my cock swells out and locks us together.  I mean I remember it happening with Alison, which is not something you ever want to explain to someone why you’re cock suddenly swells up inside of them and you can’t pull out and you’re flooding the condom...” Scott chuckled.  “But I vaguely remember it starting to swell last night, which can be explained away to anyone who saw it.  But if I’d been in you when it happened, we’d have been locked together for hours.” He gave Isaac a playful shove.

“It’s called a knot?” Isaac looked a little worried.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, it only really comes out with those you care about.” Scott shrugged as he looked around the room.  “Uh... I don’t seem to have any cloths in here.” Scott blushed looking down and realizing he’d have to get out naked and hard in front of Isaac and he wasn’t really ready to do that in the cold light of day just yet.

“Uh, Jackson said there’s sleep pants in there.” Isaac directed him to the dresser where, at Scott’s pitiful expression, Isaac went over and pulled some out to toss at Scott.  Scott didn’t make a move to get up.  “What’s wrong?” Isaac asked, inside he was already worrying about the fact that they’d been locked together last night and he’d just played it off as really liking being in Scott, he hadn’t had the faintest clue why he’d not been able to get his cock out of Scott.

“I’m kind of hard.” Scott blushed.

“And?”

“I’m embarrassed.” Scott looked down.

“Because I clearly didn’t see you naked last night.” Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“Last night... Was different.  I just... Can I have a little privacy?” Scott begged.

“I don’t know.” Isaac stood there, his arms crossed over his bare chest and the pouch of his boxers starting to fill out as he hardened in response.  “Maybe I want to see your hard cock.” Scott looked shocked at Isaac and then down at him.  “I mean... I didn’t just fuck you because your ass was open you know.” Isaac moved over to sit next to the side of the bed.  “If you haven’t noticed I kind of have an attraction towards you.” Isaac let his eyes go wolf amber as he scented the air, smelling Scott’s arousal and confusion as he sat there, the blankets pooled to hide his erection.

“Isaac...” Scott’s eyes went wide.

“Maybe I like seeing you naked, smelling how turned on you are?” Isaac tried to muster up the self confidence he didn’t feel and put up a brave front.

“But...” Scott blushed.

“But what?”

“I thought you liked Alison.”

“I did.  Just like you did.  Doesn’t mean I can’t like you too.” Isaac shrugged.

“I’d never... I mean I’m straight, aren’t I?” Scott looked lost then.

“Maybe you are.  Maybe it was just the excitement of last night.  Maybe it’s too close to the full moon...” Isaac stood up then, his face starting to crumble into his own self doubt and fear.  “Maybe you liked it, maybe it was just the moment, maybe it had nothing to do with me.” He walked past the bed.  “Maybe it had everything to do with me and you and you just lost out getting a blow job.” Isaac walked out of the room, closing the door behind him before sliding to the floor to bury his face in his knees as he tried not to cry.

“Maybe I didn’t notice how much you cared about me because I wasn’t ready to notice?” Scott asked from behind him, Isaac turned around and found him standing there naked.  “Maybe I’m an idiot who isn’t sure what he wants or what this all means.” Scott sighed.

“Do you want me?” Isaac looked up at him.

“Yes.” Scott nodded.

“Then for now that’s all I need to know.” Isaac stood up, wiped his tears away and walked back into the room with Scott, sitting him back down where he’d left the sleep pants and knelt between his knees.  “If it weirds you out too much, just tell me.” He dipped his head and captured the tip of Scott’s cock in his mouth and began to suckle till he took more and more in.  Soon enough he was swallowing around Scott and Scott had a hold of his hair cursing and begging him not to stop.  By the time Scott had cum and come down from his orgasmic high, they could both smell breakfast cooking.  Isaac smiled and said they’d eat first and see where this went.  Scott pulled on the sleep pants, which fit, loosely, as well as still showed off his already rehardening cock.

“Keep that up and I’ll start to doubt my skills.” Isaac joked as they walked downstairs.

“I can’t help it.” Scott blushed.  “That up there...”

“When I had your cock in my throat?” Isaac turned around.

“Yes... That...”

“If you can’t say it, then you shouldn’t expect it to happen again.” Isaac had a look in his eyes.

“I’m still new to all this.” Scott blushed stopping.  “You just had my cock in your throat, I just came down your throat... And I’m still keyed up okay?” Scott sighed.  “I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t know how I’m feeling and I know I’m doing this all wrong.” Scott felt his eyes go red.  “But damn it Isaac if you’d just stop pushing I might be able to deal with getting myself out of the way so we can actually be able to make progress.” Isaac looked at him, already baring his neck with out thinking about it.

“Okay.” Isaac panted, his boxers full of his own hard cock at Scott’s unintentional use of the alpha voice on him.

“Okay.” Scott panted as he calmed down.  “Breakfast first, long talk after.” He turned the corner and went down the stairs to find Stiles bare ass naked and sitting on an equally naked Jackson’s lap.

“I’d probably normally get up and act all ashamed but I’m kind of stuck here.” Stiles smirked.  “Someone decided to go and knot me this morning just so he could announce to everyone how in love we are.” Stiles leaned back and kissed a blushing Jackson.

“I couldn’t help it.” Jackson blushed harder.

“I know.  I’m just teasing.  A night away from my meds and I’m going to get very verbal very quickly.”

“Oh god you let him go with out his meds all night?” Scott hung his head.  “Do you have your spares here?” Scott asked.

“Nope, at home with my cloths.” Stiles smirked.

“Right, I’ll call and ask the Sheriff to bring them by.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Do I want to know why he automatically thinks to call your dad if you’re off your meds?” Jackson asked around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Nothing too big.  You’re just tied by your cock to the ass of a very chatty mad man with mad skills.” Stiles grinned.

“Right...  Scott make that call...” Jackson yelled to which he got a shove from Stiles.

“Already done.” Scott came back in holding his phone that Isaac had thankfully brought with them back from the bonfire.

“Spoil sport.”

“Green cat.” Scott said looking right at Stiles.

“What?” Isaac frowned.

“The last time he went off his meds, we ended up with a green cat.” Scott gave Stiles a pointed look.

“I didn’t know you owned a cat.” Jackson looked at Stiles.

“He doesn’t.” Scott responded.

“And you don’t... I’d have smelled it on the house.”

“Exactly.”

“So where’d the...” Jackson frowned.

“Like I said, mad man with mad skills.” Stiles chuckled.

“At least he can’t get into to much trouble tied to Jackson.” Scott chuckled.  “Just yeah... Keep his meds on hand.  And if he goes off them... Keep a pair of handcuffs handy.”

“I can’t believe he’d be that much of a...” Jackson started but suddenly found himself standing up with Stiles yanking him up by his cock.

“I’ll have you know I figured out how to pick those store cuffs you bought years ago.  I just humor you by not breaking out of them while you’re in the room.” Stiles pointed at Scott.

“And that’s why I asked your dad for police issued ones for my birthday.” Scott replied.

“You... You traitor.” He some how manged to get a hold of a waffle from behind Jackson and smacked Scott in the face with it.

“Right...” Jackson took a hold of Stiles’ hands and walked him back to a seat and held him down.

“Like I said, handcuffs, look into them.” Scott wiped off the waffle from his face and hair.  “And don’t let him near power tools.”

“It was only one time!” Stiles interjected.

“My dad is still mad about it.” Scott crossed his arms.

“What’d he do?” Isaac asked, almost too afraid to know.

“Maybe I wanted to know if his car could go faster....”

“So you removed the breaks and some how managed to make the gas peddle act like it was stuck all the way down if you so much as touched it.” Scott looked at Stiles.

“His car could go faster.” Was all Stiles said by means of vindicating himself.

“Right... Not underestimating you again.” Isaac shook his head.

“I’m kind of glad you’re my mate so I could tie with you and keep you at least a little still.” Jackson sighed as he held the now slightly struggling Stiles.

“You’re what?” Scott and Isaac both looked at Jackson.

“Yeah duffus, that’s what the knot means, it means you love someone and you’re mates.  That you’re basically werewolf married.” Stiles rolled his eyes.  “How is it I’m the only non werewolf in this fucking house and I’m the only one who knows this?” Stiles looked around.

“I thought it meant you cared about someone.” Scott’s face had gone blank.

“Duh.” Stiles rolled his eyes.  “It means you care about someone so much that you love them beyond words and that you’re committing your body to them as well as your little werewolf soul and all this is done by expanding the base of your cock out.” Stiles waved at his ass.  “Case in point, effectively we’re married by werewolf law.  So welcome to my wedding party, hazaa!” Stiles threw his hands up.

“But I... We... Did you?” Scott looked at Isaac.

“Last night... Yeah.” Isaac blushed.

“And I was too...” Scott looked blank.

“What happened last night?” Jackson frowned.

“Oh my god.” Stiles blinked at them.

“What?”

“Oh my god.”

“Seriously Stiles, what?”

“They knotted.” Stiles pointed at them.

“You... Knotted him?” Jackson looked at Isaac.

“I didn’t know what was happening, I kind of freaked out when it happened, and then Scott was talking about it this morning about how it just meant you cared a lot about someone...” Isaac looked pale.

“Oh god.” Stiles sighed as he some how managed to slam his head down on the table they were sitting at.  “Great I get to have the werewolves and bees talk with all three of you AND our parents... Great.” Stiles sighed.  “It’s bad enough my dad had your mom give me the talk.” Stiles looked at Scott.

“We don’t talk about that.” Scott gave him a look.

“I’m off my meds, sue me.” He shrugged.  “But now I have to have the walk with your mom?!?!” Stiles lamented.

“I said... We don’t talk about that.” Scott’s eyes went red and the two wolves instantly bared their necks.

“Listen Scott, raising your voice never worked to me.  And the alpha thing only half works on me.  I’m in your pack, you’re my alpha, I accept that, but I’m off my meds, so let’s chalk this up to off center brain chemistry and get back to the fact that you and Isaac are in love and now a mated couple and I’m going to have to be the one to tell your mom and explain the whole thing to not only her, but my father, and probably Jackson’s parents because the knotting is just the first step.  Once we get to the bonding and the mating season stuff I’m pretty sure they’ll notice something’s up all on their own.  I mean their adults and living in Beaconhills so clearly they’re able to just not notice things or write off strange behavior.  But about the time Jackson brings a dead dear in my bedroom window, it’s neck in his mouth, I’m pretty sure we’ll have passed the, hey dad I’m dating the werewolf who owns me part of the conversation and moved into, don’t shoot him, he just needs to fuck me for 18-29 hours in a row or he’ll die portion of this nightmare.”

“Wait... What?” Jackson frowned.

“Which part?” Stiles turned half around and asked.

“Any of that...”

“Well not entirely sure what the wolf on wolf bonding part looks like. I might have skimmed that part of the book.  But I read the wolf on human part because Scott was with Alison and I figured one of us has to not be all dopey eyed about it.” He shrugged.  “Sorry.” He said to Scott.  “But basically you’ll feel the need to provide for me, protect me, keep me stocked up for just about anything, and that’ll be the majority of the bonding.  Making sure I feel safe and like you’re a good protector and provider.  And then once I feel that way fully, and your hormones catch up, you’ll go into mating season trying to pump me full of healthy werewolf pups by fucking me between 18 to 29 hours in a row, mostly staying tied for that length of time...” Stiles trialed off.

“And the other part?” Jackson looked slightly pale.

“Oh the dying thing... Yeah that’s true on all fronts werewolf.  You go into heat or mating season and you either fuck till it’s over or you die by liquification of your organs from over heating....” They all looked at Stiles like he had grown a second head.  “What?  The pictures of organs pouring out of every opening on the body was gross so it kind of left a mark on my mind.” He shrugged.

“And this.... Book where is it now?” Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh it’s in my private library.” Stiles smiled, rocking back and forth on Jackson’s cock.

“Since when do you have a private library?” Scott frowned.

“Since about the time I figured out where the local adult book store throws out their outdated magazines and books.” Stiles shrugged.

“So around age 12, gotcha.” Scott nodded.

“Yep.  Anyways, I kind of cleared that out of all the porn and started collecting every spell book, grimoire, scrap of lore, and what have you that deals with our world as we now know it so I’d be prepared.  I figured once we moved away for collage I’d make a big library in what ever house we ended up in and have it in my room so I could just pull stuff down off the shelf and be of use.”

“How much of this library is legit?” Scott asked, his mouth slightly open.

“All of it.  Anything I had questions on I took to Deaton or his sister.  They were quite helpful in teaching me how to spot fake shit from real deal.  So my library’s 100% real.  Plus before Derek left he left his family’s library and digital back up with me.  And I’ve been working with Lydia to cross reference and get a broader picture over the Argent’s bestiary.” Stiles blinked at everyone.  “What?”

“When have you had any time for any of that?” Scott frowned.

“In between monster hunting, saving all your asses, school,  being possessed, home work, masturbation, and sleep, I have about a solid five hours a night to devote to it when the servers to my online games lag or go offline for maintenance.”

“Five hours... A night....” Scott looked shocked.

“I know right?  If I’m paying 29.95 a month for a full membership they should have back up servers to run while they’re working on the others.” Stiles grumbled.  “But you know me, I keep busy.  And once it became clear the Lydia plan wasn’t an option, what with her loving up on Jackson and then when they broke up and she ended up with Jordan...”

“Wait, Lydia’s dating Jordan?” Jackson frowned.

“Well I don’t know if they call it dating.  But when you train someone till you’re all hot and sweaty and then you make out, I call that dating.” Stiles shrugged.  “What?” Again everyone was gaping at him.  “I was bringing Lydia her coffee, and happened to interrupt them about four times in one day.” He shrugged.  “Apparently I have shitty timing.  Anyways, not the point.  They’re sort of together.  So I sort of started putting more time into the whole, not dying part of my life.  Especially since Malia stopped sleeping with me.” He sighed.

“You and Malia broke up?” Scott frowned.

“Right about the time she fucked Theo till he couldn’t stand and did it on my jeep to prove a point that he was her’s and she was not happy with him.” Stiles nodded.  “It was right before I helped send him to a living hell where his sister’s tortured soul could slowly enact her slow death by torture on him in the underworld.” Stiles smiled.  “And he thought he’d missed his chance to see what Void could do.”

“You helped put Theo down there... Because he was fucking Malia...”

“Oh no he fucked with a lot of shit and pissed me off.  Malia fucking him just kind of helped her get over me.  And we’re good.  She leaves me dead bunnies once in a while as a message that she’s not happy that I got to be the one to put Theo down.  She kind of wanted to cut his throat while they were fucking.” Stiles shrugged.

“Uh eh...” Isaac made a face.

“Said by someone who’s clearly never had the kind of sex that leaves you bruised and asking awkward questions of your family doctor, like how long does it take scratch marks to heal on your back, and is there an easy way to get marks of too tight leather off of your neck so your friends don’t ask why it looks like your girlfriend used a choke collar on you.” Stiles retorted.

“Am I save to be his mate?” Jackson looked at Scott, worried for the first time.

“No, absolutely not, and I’d never piss him off if I were you.” Scott chuckled.

“Yes, Scott knows what pissing me off gets you.” Stiles gave a dark look.

“Don’t ask.” Scott interrupted Isaac’s clear attempt at asking.  “It involves a dog bowl, me being tied to a radiator, and maybe getting hit in the head with a baseball bat.”

“You never saw who hit you with the bat, so you can’t prove anything.” Stiles said with the air of someone who was trying a little too hard to sound innocent, and failing miserably.

“Right.” Scott rolled his eyes.

“Yeah... Definitively worried now.” Jackson said from behind Stiles.

“Oh I’m a big push over most of the time.” Stiles smiled.  “I just have a temper and that’s back with the echo of Void that is still inside me.  And it’s only really bad when I’m off my meds.  I get creative off my meds.” Stiles chuckled.

“Which is why your dad is speeding over here with a bottle for us.” Scott smiled.

“Probably for the best.” Stiles nodded.  “I hate to admit it, but I can feel unbalanced I am.” He sighed.  “And that usually comes just before I do something stupid or spastic, or in the case of that time with the balloons, both.”

“Balloons?” Jackson asked.

“Well you see someone had this phobia of clowns....”

“They’re creepy.” Scott supplied.

“Sure they are.  Anyways I got this great idea...”

“That was actually really horrible.”

“Ssh.” Stiles look at Scott.  “It was a great idea on paper.  Buy a bunch of balloons that look like clowns, fill Scott’s bedroom with them, make him get over it.” Stiles shrugged.  “Simple.”

“Only he wasn’t expecting me to scream, grab the baseball bat and swing till I hit him in the face because I didn’t know he was still in there.” Scott reminded Stiles.

“Yeah one small hick up, don’t get lost in a room full of clown balloons, it’s hard to find the door out.” Stiles nodded at his own sage advice.

“Do I want to know what’s going on here?” The Sheriff shook the bottle of pills that Scott ran and got, got a glass of water and handed both to Stiles.

“Probably not.  Think you can not hate Jackson?” Stiles looked at his dad.

“Take your pills and we’ll talk about it.”

“Say you won’t hate him and I’ll take the pills.”

“Stiles.”

“I’m sitting naked on a werewolf cock that’s swelled up bigger then it was when it went in, and I think I’m still in a better bargaining position then you Mr.” Stiles crossed his arms.

“Bigger then... They do that?” He glanced down at Scott and Isaac’s crotches before looking back up.

“Only when they’ve found their one true mate and are ready to effectively be married.” Stiles shrugged.  “But I’ll tell you what, you promise not to shoot Jackson, and you can call Melissa over and we’ll go to their house so I can have a nice long talk about this whole situation with everyone involved.  And then we’ll see where that gets us.” Stiles looked hopeful.

“I promise not to shoot Jackson with a bullet.” The sheriff said through gritted teeth.

“Why doesn’t that reassure me?” Jackson looked worried.

“The Argents were kind enough to stock the station with hunter gear before they left town.  I have a small arsenal in the station.” He gave cold eyes to Jackson.

“And I’ll be shutting up now.” Jackson blushed.

“No shooting period, unless you have to because he’s gone nuts.” Stiles pointed at his dad.

“Fine.” He sighed.

“Pills please.” He looked at Scott and took them and the water before downing his meds.  “Now we just have to wait 45 minutes and I’ll be back to my normal self.” Stiles smiled.

“Okay, I’ll call your mom, let her know where you guys are and we’ll set something up for later.” The Sheriff sighed as he walked out of the house.

“You do know I think he’s going to hold the fact that I fucked him last night against me in all of this.” Jackson said quietly.

“Oh right you were fucking my dad on the kitchen table my mother built... In our kitchen... While Danny lead me outside... Right I’d kind of forgotten about that.  Eh, I’ll be angry about it later.” He shrugged.  “Right now all the sex has left me a very hungry Stiles.”

“Food and then talking?” Scott offered.

“Sounds perfect!” Stiles beamed.

***

After breakfast and Stiles’ meds mellowing him out a bit as he came back to his balance, which still put him slightly above everyone else in the energy department, they settled into Jackson’s bedroom for the big talks.  Stiles felt they needed a more intimate place where everyone could feel free to express themselves, and while the kitchen was great, he didn’t want his first time really meeting his “in laws” to be while Jackson was fucking him senseless.  So they cleaned up the kitchen, under Stiles’ watchful eye since he was the one who’s cooked breakfast, and headed back up to Jackson’s room.

“Okay, so I think the best way to start this is in turns, so no one feels singled out.” Stiles sat cross legged on Jackson’s bed, his large cock nearly touching his ankles from where he was sitting.

“I think I’m starting to feel that starting stage of the bonding.” Jackson said as he sat there looking at Stiles.  
”Why?”

“Because you’re cute and that logical statement made me want to kiss you...” Jackson blushed.

“Yeah that’s probably the bonding, though thank you, you get brownie points later for that.” Stiles leaned over and gave Jackson a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back.  “And Jackson went first in sharing, I’m pretty impressed with that and him.” Stiles smiled.  “So, I’ll go next.  I kind of like being naked and owned by Jackson.  I thought I’d hate it at first, especially the way he came in the house last night.  But... We talked about it and our feelings last night and we worked out a deal.” Stiles smiled as Jackson blushed.

“A deal?” Scott perked his ears up.

“Can I tell him?” Stiles looked at Jackson.

“I... I suppose.” Jackson looked nervous.

“You share something you’re feeling and I’ll tell you.” Stiles smiled.

“I really liked what happened at the bonfire.” Scott looked down, half mumbling it.

“Which part?” Stiles blinked at him.

“Well the fucking you part was nice... But I liked when Jackson kind of gave me orders... And made me strip... And I liked it when Isaac fucked me...” Scott blushed.

“I was wondering how you’d react to that.  I mean... I’ve fixed your computer for you.  I’ve seen the porn you watch.” Scott blushed.  “So I kind of figured you’d either love being submissive or want to be more dominate in the sex.  It was 50/50 really.” Stiles shrugged.

“And your deal with Jackson?” Scott blushed furiously as he asked.

“Oh, out in public he gets to dominate me, I’ll be going naked and getting my ass fucked by his big dick in public.  Though we’ll have to work on the knotting thing because that can get hard to explain fast...” Stiles though about it.   “But anyways... That’s out there where Jackson still has to keep up his mask of who everyone thinks he is.  But here... Here I get to call the shots.” He smiled at Jackson who blushed.

“And you’re okay with him dominating you in the bedroom?” Scott blinked at Jackson.

“It’s really hot when he gets bossy.” Jackson met his alpha’s eyes.

“I’ll take your word for it.  I’ve never really noticed...” Scott shrugged.

“That’s because I never aimed the full weight of my charm at you Scott.” Stiles smiled.  “I like to believe I have enough self control not to flirt shamelessly at my best friend.” He shrugged.  “Though we’ll talk about that in a bit, Isaac you’re up.” Stiles looked at Isaac.

“I’m not sure I can go through with our deal Jackson.” Isaac sighed, his shoulders sagging.

“You have a deal with Jackson too?!?” Scott looked shocked.

“The deal was that he’d talk you into signing up like Stiles did, and then buy your contract and loan you to me... For the price of me letting him have his way with me when and where he wanted...” Isaac blushed.  “And I was fine with it till this morning when you freaked out and... Well it’s complicated now.” Isaac sighed.

“What with you two being in love and the two of us being in love?” Jackson asked, and Isaac just nodded.  “Yeah, see that’s another wrinkle.  You two are in love.  Stiles and I are in love... And I sort of have feelings for Scott.” Jackson bit his lip.

“How is that possible?” Scott frowned looking at Stiles.  “I thought it was one per customer sort of thing...”

“You liked Alison and knotted with her, Isaac liked Alison and might have knotted her if they’d gotten that far, and the pair of you clearly like each other and knotted.  So... Maybe it’s more fluid and open to things like being poly then people realize?” Stiles shrugged.

“Poly?” Scott tilted his head.

“Being in a multiple person relationship.” Stiles gave him the short version.  “Jackson and I love each other.  You and Isaac love each other.  Jackson I think loves you.  And he likes fucking Isaac.  And I didn’t mind being fucked by you and Isaac, where the hell did you learn to give head like that?” Stiles looked at Isaac.  “I kind of happen to like what you did very much.”

“You know something just occurred to me.” Jackson looked at Stiles.  “You said you were a virgin on your application.”

“Oh I was.” Stiles nodded.  “Malia and I never had actual penetrative, me in her, sex.” Everyone blinked at him.  “Okay you guys clearly have a much less rich sex life then I do...” He looked around the room.  “I ate her out, she was very generous with other things... And we did a lot of roll playing with me being the little spoon.  But actual sex sex.  Not so much.  Too vanilla for her.” Stiles shrugged.

“Someday I want a blow by blow of your sex life, but not any time soon or I’m afraid I might get too self conscious about anything we do in the future.” Jackson gave Stiles a very serious look.

“If I think you’re up to using dog collars we’ll have the leather and silk talk.  If you’re not, then I’m fine with it.  I’m sure if we start a poly group out of us I’ll find someone who can do that sort of dominance play with me with out hurting what we have.” He stroked Jackson’s cheek.  “And don’t feel you have to ever be something or someone you’re not for me.” Stiles looked in his eyes.  “If the idea of collars and things like that doesn’t do it for you, it’s okay.” He smiled.

“I’m honestly not sure what I even feel about it.” Jackson gave a small frown.

“Which is perfectly fine.  I’ll have to show you some porn later on to see how you feel about it.” Stiles smiled.

“So... Uh... You wanted to own me too?” Scott asked in a quiet voice.

“Scott, the idea of walking you naked down the halls and fucking you and making you jerk off in public turns me on.” Jackson smirked.  “And we kind of figured it was the only way you’d let Isaac fuck you.  Though... Clearly that’s changed.”

“But... If I signed up... You’d buy my contract?” Scott bit his lip.

“You want me to own you.” He gave a small nod, but looked at Isaac.

“Oh I’m happy with you being naked in public.  Gives me every opportunity to fuck you senseless against the nearest flat surface.” Isaac smirked.  “Provided you work on your hang ups about other people seeing you.”

“Not much of an exhibitionist?” Stiles asked as he reached out and squeezed Scott’s hand.

“I’m not much of a show off.  Being a werewolf kind of changed that to a point.  I like feeling special and showing off some of what I can do.  But knowing it’ll maybe get me shot and killed kind of takes the fun out of the idea there.” Scott bit his lip.  “But... I think I can work on the being naked in front of people thing for you Isaac.” Scott shyly looked at Isaac.

“It’s not just the nudity thing.” Isaac sighed.  “I couldn’t even get you to talk about my blowing you this morning, and actually say the words, till I pointed out that you weren’t saying the words.” Isaac swallowed.  “I know you don’t want me to push you, and I’m fine with that.  It’s just... I spent years hiding the fact that my dad was raping me and beating me... And I just... I’m ready to have a relationship I can tell people about where I don’t feel like a dirty secret.” Scott bit his lip for a moment before he leaned over and kissed Isaac in front of Stiles and Jackson, eventually he pulled back.

“I’m not sure how much I’m ready to show.  But I can tell you I’m ready to kiss in front of these two.  And maybe... More.” He blushed.

“So back to the contract.” Jackson smirked.  “You’d really sign, like today?”

“Yes.” Scott nodded.

“Then call the Banker, tell him to come on over and we’ll get things signed right now.” Jackson challenged.

“Okay.” Scott blushed as he dialed.  On the second ring it picked up.

“Mr. McCall, I wasn’t expecting a call from you today.”

“I decided to sign.” Scott swallowed.

“Ah, and does this have anything to do with your friend Mr. Stilinski signing?” The Banker’s smile could be heard.

“Yes.  The person who bought him has convenced me to sign so he can buy me as well.”

“Really now.  Jackson wants you too?”

“Yes.  Uh, but I’m not a virgin anymore.  Jackson knows that... He kind of set up my rather public deflowering last night after I took Stiles’ virginity.”

“My, Jackson is quite the busy boy... Any other modifications to the paperwork?”

“I want to put in that extra clause we discussed.” Scott blushed as the others looked at him confused.

“Oh really?” The Banker sounded shocked but also seemed to understand.  “I do need to hear you say it for legal reasons, you understand.”

“I understand that I’m asking you for the life time clause that allows Jackson to sign on sub contracted masters for me at any time as well as the right to sell me off to anyone he deems to, as well as allowing him to actively whore me out for the rest of my life.” Scott looked right at Isaac as he said this.  “I will be a full fledged sex slave and be renouncing my rights as a person from the minute I sign on ward.”

“Thank you Mr. McCall.  That helps clear up any legal issues.  You say you fucked Mr. Stilinski?”

“Yes.”

“I kind of look forward to seeing his mammoth cock in your tight ass now.” The Banker chuckled.  “When would you like to come down....”

“If you can come to Jackson’s place today... We’ll sign here and he’ll take immediate ownership of me.”

“Oh my, you do want to get his dick in you pretty fast.” The Banker checked few things.  “I’ll be there in a couple hours with all the paperwork.”

“Thank you.” Scott shook as he hung up.

“Life time...” Jackson looked at Scott.

“I’m serious about this guys.  I always knew I had a bit of a submissive side... But... What happened at that party... With all of you... I liked it too much to deny it in any way.  And... I think being signed to a contract that makes me your legal property for the rest of my life is what I want.” Scott looked at Isaac. “Because it’s a very public way to show how committed to this I am.” He took Isaac’s hand.

“After he’s enslaved, can I borrow him for.. like the rest of the night...” Isaac looked at Jackson.

“Right after Stiles and I fuck him.” Jackson smirked as Scott blushed.  “I like the idea of watching Stiles top Scott... And I’ve wanted to fuck him since last night... I want to see if I knot with him too.”  Jackson looked down and they all looked down to notice Scott’s hard cock in his sleep pants.

“Nothing on under those Scotty?” Stiles smirked as he reached out and squeezed his best friend’s hard on.  “You going to keep him naked too Jackson?” Stiles looked at his boyfriend with a smirk.

“Oh absolutely...” Jackson smirked.  “Fuck it’s going to be so hot come Monday morning with the two of you naked and enslaved...” Jackson put his hand on Stiles’ thigh, his hand tight on there.  “Jerk him off through his sleep pants but don’t let him cum yet.” Stiles smirked and nodded while slowly edging Scott.  “You like that don’t you?” Scott whined and nodded.  “I bet you wish Stiles would reach in and stroke your bare cock for you.”

“Yes....” Scott whimpered.

“Well he’s not going to do that till after he’s fucked you in front of the Banker.  Once that’s done you’re going to get used to the very naked life you’ve signed up for.” Jackson’s eyes went electric blue as Isaac’s went amber and Scott’s went alpha red.

“Not the only...” Scott panted.

“Not what?”

“Not the only clause in there... There’s one for body modification...” Scott blushed.

“Oh, what do you think I’d want to change about your body?” Jackson arched a brow as he studied Scott’s face.

“Per-permanent erecting...” Scott blushed horribly as he tried not to look at anyone.

“You want that Scott, you want me to make you always hard so you can’t ever not be in the mood for sex?” Scott nodded hard at that.

“Fuck...” Isaac was palming himself through his boxers.

“That’s so hot Scotty.” Stiles said from where he was stroking Scott’s hard cock.

“You’ve given this a lot of thought.” Jackson looked at Scott.

“I figured I’d have to wait... Find someone in collage... Alison was the closest...” He blushed.

“Alison liked to order you around?” Scott nodded hard, biting his lip.

“What’d she make you do?”

“Strip tease, jerking off for her... Wearing a skirt....” He blushed harder as he looked at them to see what their reaction.

“Did you like it?” Jackson gave the best blank face he’d ever done in his entire life.

“Yeah... It was something she ordered....” Scott blushed.

“We might have to try that.” Jackson looked at Isaac who nodded.  Jackson was about to talk again when there was a chirp from his phone letting him know that the Banker was here with their paper work.  “Downstairs.” Jackson smirked as Stiles’ hand sprang from Scott’s tented crotch and Jackson stopped long enough to pull on a pair of sleep pants that were baggy enough to hide how aroused he was.  They walked down and let the Banker in so he could set up the paper work.  Scott looked over the basic stuff but quickly signed and Jackson asked for copies to be emailed to him, he trusted what was in front of him that he’d read, but he wanted a copy of the contracts just in case.  The Banker nodded and took the copies away when he signed, and looked at Scott with hungry eyes.

“Do you want to sample his talents?” Jackson smiled at him.

“Only if it wouldn’t intrude...” The Banker smiled looking at Scott.

“Strip boy.” Scott blushed but dropped the sleep pants stepping out of  them revealing the long expanse of his naked body to the banker who eyed him with a deep hunger.  “What’s your pleasure, in his mouth or in his ass?” Jackson turned to his guest.

“I want to fuck that pretty little mouth of his, but I’d love to do it while Stiles fucks his tight ass....” The Banker looked at Jackson asking permission.

“You heard him.” He looked at the two slaves in the room and Scott got on his hands and knees in front of the banker, taking his cock out of his slacks and licking on it while Stiles, once handed the lube by Jackson, began to finger and stretch his best friend.  It was so strange to think about that just two days ago they’d been talking about homework and pack things, and now he was behind Scott finger fucking him on the road to fucking him with his cock till Scott probably wouldn’t be able to stand up.  And then Jackson was going to take him, and after that Isaac had designs for him.  What had his life become... He smiled to himself as he lubed up his cock and with one hard shove in he breached his best friend and had a third of his cock in him.  It was a waiting game.  Did he wait for Scott to adjust but risk his werewolf healing powers would kick in and tighten him back up, or barrel in and take Scott with force.  Scott gave a grunt around the dick in his throat and Stiles figured he could take more then this.  So with a snap of his hips Stiles quickly shoved the rest of his giant cock into Scott till he was flush against his ass, Scott let out a tortured scream around the dick he was sucking, his ass spasming around Stiles.  It was too much too fast, but he’d also caught Scott just as his ass was tightening back up.

“Fuck you’re right, watching them fuck is really hot.” Jackson smiled as he stood next to the Banker watching his mate fuck his best friend and glad he wouldn’t have to do something like this in front of anyone any time soon.  Maybe once they had a night to themselves, just the three of them... But he wasn’t sure if he’d be up to bottoming in front of Scott for a little while.  He stroked himself through his sleep pants, trying hard not to blow his load too soon.  He was going next in Scott and he wanted to last a while.

“What... What about your other friend here...” The Banker eyed Isaac.

“Not for sale, right now.  Maybe in the future.” Jackson eyed Isaac as well, Isaac gave a shiver as he stood there and tried not to look like prey to Jackson’s eyes.

“Got to leave some friends who aren’t contracted in or to your bed...” The Banker moaned as Scott took him fully into his throat.  Scott’s mind narrowed down to the dick in his mouth and the dick in his ass and let everything else fall away.  He could do this.  He could do this... He was doing this.  Scott barely realized what was happening when the Banker started flooding his mouth with cum.  He swallowed around the hard cock in his throat drinking the Banker down as he finished his orgasm, before tightening the suction of his mouth and cleaning the Banker off, still fucking himself on Stiles’ cock while Stiles fucked back into him as hard as he could.  It was all together too much and not enough and when Scott started to move Stiles hit his prostate like a battering ram and that last little spark and the scent of how turned on Jackson and Isaac were watching this brought Scott screaming as he came and toppled Stiles over the edge as well.  After everyone caught their breath, Scott cleaned them all up and tucked the Banker’s spent cock back into his suit pants before tending to Stiles.

“You’ll have to let me know when you have someone else in mind for this...” The Banker smiled as he headed out, waving at Jackson with promises to send the right paperwork in soon enough.

“Fuck...” Isaac groped himself, his eyes wolf amber as he looked at them.

“Shit, I wasn’t sure I could hold it back much longer either.” Jackson’s eyes became electric blue.

“So, we were talking about making this rock hard all the time?” Stiles held Scott’s cock and gave it a shake.

“Y-yeah.” Scott blushed as he looked at Jackson through his lashes, hoping that Jackson would want to make him a throbbing mess of horniness.

“You sure it wont effect your ability to be our alpha?” Jackson looked concerned.

“I think it’ll help ground me better.” Scott sighed.  “I’m a submissive.  Sure I’m in charge of the pack, but I need that time of submission to help center my mind and ground me to reality.  Even if I get to wear pants again some day...” He blushed.  “Keeping me hard all the time will help remind me I’m owned.” He bit his lip.

“I think we can do that.” Scott looked up at Jackson.  “Right after a little more sex I’ll take you in to get you processed.” Jackson put his hand out and stroked Scott’s cheek, he watched as Scott seemed to harden again.

“You do realize that the only place to have that done is at the hospital right?” Isaac looked at everyone who blinked at him.  “You might want to mention to his mom before you walk him in naked to get his dick injected that he’s going to be walking around with a hard cock in the nude all the time...” Isaac’s eyes were lust blown.

“You have a point.” Jackson kept stroking Scott’s cheek.  “Do you want to tell your mom or do you want me to?” Jackson knelt down to look Scott in the eyes.  Scott had a moment of fear, he knew what he wanted but to tell his mom of all people still scared him.  “I’ll tell her...” Jackson smiled softly as he stroked Scott’s cheek.  “First...” He smiled.  “First I’m getting a taste of that ass.” Jackson pulled his boxers down and slide them off, taking the lube from Stiles as he handed it over, he lubed himself up and put Scott’s ankles on his shoulders.  Looking into Scott’s wide alpha red eyes, Jackson took him right there, fucking him on the sofa while the other two watched.  Stiles reached out and put his hand in Isaac’s boxers, jerking him off more fully as he watched the scene unfold.  It was hot to watch Scott getting fucked, his tight ass stretched around any dick as his wolf healing strained to keep him virgin tight around what ever they put in there.  Isaac’s eyes were glazing over as Stiles pulled him from his boxers and sucked him into his throat.  He wasn’t going to get Isaac off, just keep him nice and primed for when he fucked Scott next.  That was the plan, it was a good plan, above average, and then Scott let out a keening noise and Jackson howled in pleasure and tried to pull out only to discover he was knotted Scott, and fuck that did it for Isaac.  He flooded Stiles’ throat with cum as he watched the display of wanton lust before him as he pictured how tight Scott was going to be around his own knot soon enough.

“Fuck....” Jackson shuddered.

“Yeah...” Scott smiled, his own cock swelled around the base a little as he leaked cum, riding the aftershocks of his orgasms as Jackson’s knot pulsated right against his prostate.  He started another round of shivering and trembling as he held on to Jackson, trying to keep a hold of something real just then.

“Would it be too much if I called your mom now?” Jackson grinned as Scott’s face flushed but he nodded, reaching out to Stiles who understood and grabbed his phone to hand it to Scott.  Scott scrolled through his contacts and handed it to his master, his owner, and watched as Jackson hit send.

“Hey honey whatcha need?” Melissa’s voice came through the phone, Scott could hear the sounds of the house so he knew she was probably getting ready for work.

“This is Jackson actually.” Jackson smiled, rotating his hips to get a whimper and a moan out of Scott.  “I figured I’d give you a call, and Scott thought I should do it from his phone.”

“Oh.” Melissa sounded confused.  “What’s up Jackson?”

“Well... I’m not sure if you’re aware but yesterday I bought Stiles’ contract.” He heard the startled in take of breathing, she’d not talked to the Sheriff yet to know that, but it was clear she knew what contract he was talking about.

“I’m glad it was someone in the pack I guess.” She sat down as she spoke.

“Yeah.  I was a bit of an ass hole last night, and you know I don’t have the greatest coping mechanisms.” Jackson sighed. “I was wondering if you could give Stiles a check up to make sure he’s okay...” He heard her breathing trying to even out.

“What happened?” Her voice trying for neutral, trying so desperately hard.

“I sort of organized a gang bang...”

“Jackson...”

“I know.  I wasn’t ready to deal with the fact that I love Stiles and I figured he’d never look at me that way and when I saw his contract on the list I’d jumped at it but I thought I had to keep up this front and then by the time I realized I didn’t have to ... I kind of had the whole lacrosse team there dipping their cocks into him.” Jackson sighed, reaching out and stroking Stiles’ cheek.

“The whole... Jackson were my boys there?” Isaac blushed then.

“Yes.”

“Damn it.” She cursed under her breath, but all three wolves heard her perfectly.  “And they’re there now with you?”

“Yes.”

“Are they fucking Stiles right now?” She sounded like she wanted to know but didn’t at the same time.

“Well Isaac’s getting a blow job from him, but no... Scott’s not with him right now.  Which is part of why I...”

“You do realize he’s still human, he’s going to need to rest from time to time.” She snapped.

“Yeah, I know.... I’m worried about that, trying to find the right balance for him.” Jackson’s voice went soft.

“Wait, what’s Scott doing that he couldn’t call me?”

“Well....”

“Jackson.” Her voice getting a dominating tone and Jackson wondered how Scott ever got away with anything growing up.

“I’m kind of in Scott right now.”

“And you’re on the phone to me.” Her voice went blank.

“Yeah...”

“I’m hanging up now.”

“WAIT!” Jackson yelled to get her to stop.

“What reason could you possibly have for calling...”

“I’m knotted in Scott.” Jackson sighed and he heard her breathing on the other end of the line as she sat there probably blinking trying to figure out what he meant.  “I knotted Stiles earlier.  I don’t know if you know what that is... In dogs it’s just part of the process.  In werewolves it’s something you only do with your mate...”

“And you... Knotted both of them?” Melissa was trying to stem off a panic attack.

“Yeah.  Effectively in pack culture when we knot with someone it’s as good as a marriage vow...” He looked at Stiles who nodded.  “And apparently I’m now married to both Stiles and Scott by pack law.”

“Oh.” Her mind was reeling at this information.

“I’m not the only one who knotted with Scott.” Jackson winched as he dropped that bomb shell.

“Who was the other, because Isaac’s the only other werewolf on the team....” Her mind catching up.  “Oh.... Oh.” Isaac looked heart broken just then.  “Ok.” Melissa seemed to guard her emotional walls better now.

“I normally wouldn’t call... Not during... But Scott wants you to know some things before you see him.” His voice guarded.

“What’s happened now, he’s not pregnant is he?” Her voice a little high as she jumped to a reason Scott might be afraid to tell her about all this.

“Not that I’m aware... Granted I don’t know if male werewolves can get pregnant...” He looked over at Stiles who shrugged.  “We’ll have to look into that.  No what he wanted me to tell you about is that he’s a submissive....”

“A what?”

“He needs to be dominated to feel happy.” Jackson sighed.

“Oh.”

“Yeah... Anyways, a while back you guys were hurting for money so he set up a contract with the bank that if anything happened where you needed money he’d sign the paper work and sell himself to help make life easier on you.” Jackson looked right into Scott’s eyes.

“You bought his contract too.” She caught on.

“Yes.” Jackson reached out and held Scott’s hand.

“Is that everything?” Melissa’s voice held an edge to it.

“No.” Jackson so wished it was suddenly.  This was a lot of bombs to drop on someone’s life in one day.

“What else?” Her tone clipped.

“He signed up for modifications... He.. He wants to get the shot.” Jackson finally said, hoping she understood.

“Put Scott on the phone please.”

“Uh, okay.” Jackson handed the phone over to Scott.

“Mom?”

“You do realize I’m the nurse on call who handles the shots for the processing right?” Scott knew she did and said as much.  “Do you know what that involves?”

“No....”

“I’m going to have to hold your penis and give you multiple shots in it and your balls as well as your entire crotch.” Scott shivered.  “The whole thing lasts about an hour, but when it’s done you’ll never be able to go soft again.  Do you understand this?”

“Yes.” Scott felt panic rising up in his voice.

“Are you happy?”

“Yes.” Scott’s voice was even then as he looked between everyone.

“Okay, I love you honey.  I’ll see you when you come in with Jackson.  Please put Jackson back on.”

“Sure thing mom.” Scott handed the phone back.

“When was his last orgasm?” She sighed.

“Uh just now...” Jackson blushed.

“Oh.” She seemed to startle for a moment before regaining her composure.  “If he’s anything like his father, he’ll be relatively large down there.” She continued on, trying to be as clinical as she could just now.  “But the process gives a little extra growth to that.  The problem is, if the boy has orgasmed shortly before coming in, it gives more of a growth to the entire organ over all, but it also makes it to where it causes the penis to swell so that he wont be able to orgasm for a day or two.  I don’t know what that means with werewolf healing.... But if you bringing him in today, which I’m assuming you meant to, he’ll be unable to release from his orgasm, effectively giving himself a dry orgasm.”

“H-how much growth... Because what I’m looking at is pretty big on it’s own.  I mean not as big as Stiles.”

“Yeah few are.” Melissa commented.

“You’ve seen...”

“That boy grew up at my house.  I’ve seen a lot of his body and I’ve had to be the one to deal with his sex based accidents.”

“And now I really want to hear some of those stories.” Jackson chuckled.  “But yeah, I wanted to make sure you knew about what was going on before we just showed up at the hospital and Scott... Is still getting used to the idea of talking about this sort of thing in front of us.”

“I’m glad you’re taking care of him.” Melissa said with a tone that spoke volumes.  “I’m going to need the full story eventually.” She sighed.

“Yeah, Stiles said he needed to have a talk with you and his dad there about werewolf marriages and such soon.”

“Figured he’d be the one who read up on everything.  Monday after school sound good for you guys?” Melissa pulled out her calender.

“Yeah, I’m sure Stiles will obsess about everything till then.” Jackson smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend/sex slave as he blew their friend.

“Knowing him he’s probably had a version of it brewing in the back of his mind as a possibility since he learned about it.” She muttered.  “Okay, give me an hour and I’ll have a room setup for the injections.”

“Okay.  We’ll be there soon as we can.” Jackson hung up and shuddered as his knot finally released.  “Isaac you’d better be quick if we’re going to make it to the hospital in an hour.”

“Oh it wont take long...” Isaac grinned gently pulling himself out of Stiles’ throat as he quickly moved behind Scott, taking the lube from Jackson and lubing himself up before slamming into Scott who moaned but pulled him down to kiss.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Stiles snuggled with Jackson in one of the finer chairs in the room.

“Just thinking about how last week none of this existed.” Jackson smiled softly.

“And now you’re getting all the hot ass you can handle.” Stiles smiled.

“More then that... I... I don’t think I ever thought you’d feel the same for me.” Jackson blushed.

“Eh, might have taken me longer to figure it out.  But I’m pretty good at these things eventually.  I mean it only took Erica hitting me in the head with a vital part of my jeep and out right telling me for me to realize she had a crush on me.” Stiles shrugged.

“Smooth.” Jackson chuckled.

“Could be worse.  Isaac’s had a thing for you since you and he made out at the club.” Isaac blushed as he focused in on Scott trying to block out what they were saying.

“We never made out?”

“Kanima you got handsy with him and Erica.  Totally made out with both of them.  It was the first hint that either you or Matt was bisexual.” Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t remember doing that.” Jackson blinked.

“And we never brought it up.  It was bad enough he was in love with Erica and Boyd and they go and get themselves killed, and then he has a crush on you and you had no memory of making out with him, and then you kind of fell in love with me... So yeah he’s had a shitty couple of years.  I mean hell he was getting some where with Alison and then she died on him.”

“It’s why I was willing to make our agreement.” Isaac panted.  “The people I love tend to die on me.  I wanted to have Scott even for a little while....”

“Don’t think I’m going to die anytime soon.”

“You’re an alpha, statistically you’re more likely to die simply because more people will try to kill you.” Isaac bit his lip.

“Just means I need my pack to kick ass while they’re having my back.” Scott moaned as he pulled Isaac back into a kiss.

“What else did I do that you guys haven’t told me about?” Jackson frowned.

“Probably a lot.  We only know about some of it.”

“I have ... Nightmares sometimes.” Jackson whispered.

“Well I’ll be there to keep you calm after.” Stiles snuggled in as they watched Isaac fuck Scott till he knotted him as well.  “You know it’s strange that we have so many poly wolves in our pack.  I mean they’re supposed to be a rarity.  And the three of you seem to be pretty well set to accept it.” Stiles frowned.

“Makes you wonder what causes it?” Jackson watched Stiles thinking.

“Makes me think there has to be a common thread some where.  Scott got bitten by Peter, you and Isaac got bit by Derek.  Derek’s a born who became an alpha for a while...” Stiles shrugged.  “There has to be something in there or in you guys that makes this make sense.”

“You’re just going to puzzle it out aren’t you.” Jackson smiled.

“I don’t like mysteries.  It means I have to do a lot of research, often.” Stiles smiled.  “But I’ll figure it out.” Stiles shrugged happily as he cuddled with Jackson.

“I love how your mind works.”

“I love getting to know the you under the mask.” Stiles leaned in and kissed him.

 

***

“So...” Melissa said as she stood there holding her son’s penis as she began to give him the first of the thirteen shots for this procedure.  “How much did you pay to own my son?” Melissa kept her eye on the injection site, trying to be as gentle as possible as she shot the liquid into the flesh of Scott’s penis.

“Uh..” Jackson pulled out the paper work and held it up to where she could see the five figure amount for the first month and the smaller amount for the rest of it.  Her eyes went a little wide as she had to look down at her son’s penis and really think about it and how much she’d pay for something like it.  Granted she’d gotten married to his father partly because she loved him but also because the sex had been amazing.  She started the next injection and was happy to have something to look at other then the very naked Stiles who was sitting in the corner reading a book, his legs crossed doing nothing to hide his semi hard cock.

“Is it supposed to kind of burn?” Scott bit his lip.

“This stage, yeah.  The next stage will itch.” Melissa finished that round and set the next few injections close together.  She had to shot them up fast one after the other.  She aimed for the various parts of the anatomy of her son that each injection needed to be in and held him down in between.  They were half way done when he started squirming.

“Fuck...” Scott shivered.

“Almost done.” Melissa started the next round, trying to keep her manor professional as she went about her tasks.  The last few shots she had to have Scott in the stirrups so she could give injections into each testicle, behind his balls, his taint, and one large one that effectively went into his prostate.  She finished up and marveled as his wolf healing helped remove the injection site puffiness, but she was amazed to see his manhood swell so much larger then she’d seen anyone else’s.

“It’s supposed to make me feel like I’m right on edge right?” Scott worried a little.

“Yeah, but because you came so much so recently... It’ll keep you on edge for a few days.” Melissa squeezed his hand.  “Take it easy for the rest of the day.” She looked at Jackson.  “He’s going to be tender so... Be careful.  And you guys need to not knot him for a few hours, normally I’d say no anal sex for a day, but with his wolf healing it should be okay in a few hours.” She nodded.

“Okay.  Do we need to do anything to take care of him?”

“Actually.” She dug in a container and came back up with a bottle of lotion.  “Make sure that you use this for lube on his penis.  Hand jobs and jerking off, as well as when he’s having sex.  It’ll help the healing process and help his body absorb the chemicals properly.”

“Is there any time you want me to make sure they’re out for the night?” Jackson asked as he stood there.

“You asking me for a bed time?” Jackson nodded.  “I... Well if you can manage it, nothing after 10pm.” She watched as Jackson nodded and Scott stood there with his mouth open.  “He asked.”

“I haven’t had a bed time since I was 12.”

“Tough.” Jackson turned looked at Scott who seemed to enjoy that tone if the face he made was any indication.  “At least for tonight.  I might make it later if you behave.” Scott put on his best begging face.

“Look at his left ear, it’s the only way to get around it.” Melissa said as she fixed her gaze there and so did Jackson.

“No fair telling him how to avoid my puppy eyes.” Scott whined.

“Honey, you’re effectively married to him for the rest of your life.  I have a feeling he needs every bit of help he can get.” She patted Scott on his bare shoulder.  “I’m fine with them being out tonight, but you and I need to get together on a schedule so we know when he has work and when he needs to be home to see about his choirs.” Melissa looked at Jackson.

“Absolutely.  We can talk about that after Stiles gives you guys the talk tomorrow.”

“Do I need to be worried?” Melissa looked at Stiles.

“I’m not bringing visual aids.” Stiles commented over his book, trying to hide his blushing face behind the book.

“Thank you.  But I have a feeling the two of you sitting there naked will be plenty visual for all of us.” Melissa sighed.

“I can have them wear shorts for the talk so it’s not as... Ridiculous to hear.”

“That would be lovely.  Thank you.” Melissa smiled.

“I get the feeling you like him a lot better now.” Scott narrowed his eyes.

“Honey, I love you.  But it’s easier to threaten and like the one I didn’t have to raise.” She smiled.  “And that’s no slight on you Isaac.  You’re a delight to have around.  I think you have made things a lot easier around the house.” Isaac blushed.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, he’s so domestic.” Scott smiled and nuzzled Isaac who seemed to relax more.

“I have to ask... How’s this all work...” Melissa indicated all four of them.

“That’s a topic for tomorrow.” Stiles looked over his book.  “Trust me it makes more sense if I tell you everything at once.”

“Uh do we need to pick up anything for you guys?” Jackson looked at Scott and Isaac.

“Change of cloths for me and probably our homework and such.” Isaac nodded.

“Speaking of can we swing by my place, I have lore books to pick up and I want my laptop.”

“You can use my computer.” Jackson smiled.

“I love that, I really do.” Stiles came over and kissed him.  “But I have links to onion routed dark net pages that are run by actual supernatural creatures on my laptop that’ll make researching all this a lot faster.”

“Why do I picture a lot of that is porn.” Jackson frowned.

“I’m leaving the external drive there, I have real dicks to suck, I don’t need porn right now.” Stiles smiled.

“Okay.” Jackson smiled.

“And on that note, I’ll see you all tomorrow, I’m going to go try to get my head around all this.” Melissa paused, hugged Scott and walked out of the room.

“Anyone allergic to anything other then wolfsbane?” Jackson frowned.

“I have to watch the caffeine and take another pill in a couple hours.” Stiles commented.

“I’m going to order supper and figured we could take turns giving Scott hand jobs and letting him jerk off with the lotion.” Jackson smiled.

“Phone.” Stiles held out his hand.

“Okay...” Jackson handed it over, and Stiles dialed a number by heart.

“Hey who have I got?  Jess, cool, yeah Stiles.  Listen I need my usual order, plus one with everything and...” He looked at Jackson for a bit.  “I need a supreme with extra everything, and a container of ranch.” He nodded and asked if the phone number he was calling from was in the system.  When he was he told her to deliver it to that address and bill that place.

“Did you just know my order of what I like on my pizza?” Jackson frowned.

“I’m observant.” Stiles smiled handing the phone back.  “The pizza will be there in about 45 minutes, we have enough time to hit up my place and then go towards Scott’s to get their stuff.”

“When have I ever mentioned my pizza preference?” Jackson followed as they walked out.

“About two years ago you had that big birthday party, and you were arguing pizza toppings with Lydia.” Stiles shrugged.

“And that just... Stuck in your memory?”

“About like I know Scott likes a meat lovers, which makes so much more sense now.  And Isaac likes everything on his, partly because his dad was so controlling about the toppings.  He’s still finding himself but it’s not a bad pizza.” He shot a smile at Isaac who blushed.  “I love the grilled chicken and sausage pizza myself.” He smiled.  “But yeah, little things like that stay in my head.  I know Isaac had to have surgery to put one of his teeth back in during fifth grade, I remember how you used to be before your parents told you you were adopted.  I keep it all in here.” He tapped his head.

“And you do this with everyone?” Jackson blinked as they went into the elevator.

“Not everyone.  Just the people who have connections with my life.  Isaac is on the team, we’ve played sports together for years, I know a passing amount about everyone on the team.  I know a lot about you because I spent time trying to find why I felt so pissed off about you all the time, and Scott and I practically are brothers so we know almost everything about each other.” Stiles shrugged.  “Granted I’m the one with secrets.” He smiled.

“I could have secrets.” Scott frowned.

“Scott I know more about your sex life then I do my own.” Stiles rolled his eyes.  “The point is, I notice shit all the time.  And it gets locked in my head.  I just have this tiny problem with being able to focus and control myself that tend to have me go off on tangents to deal with.  But that’s part of what makes me awesome.” Stiles smiled as the others stood back in shock at all this information he’d been collecting on their lives for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe that whole big long scene down at breakfast was just ONE line on my notes? In fact the first 12 pages of this were a grand total of 3 lines on my notes... Yeah this one majorly got away from me.


	6. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School always brings out the most challenging situations when you’re in a new relationship, but you add a little sexual slavery into it, and you open yourself up to a whole new problem set of issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have in my notes. If it continues after this is entirely determined by where this chapter goes. Because I honestly am not sure where to take it next.

Jackson shuddered as he woke up.  Looking around his room he had a moment of panic that someone was cuddling him from behind before he remembered what happened last night after they ate.  Scott and Isaac were down the hall and he and Stiles had come back to his bedroom and he’d let Stiles fuck him till they passed out.  He flexed his ass and felt Stiles still in him, his face instantly blushing at the fact that Stiles had went to sleep while still inside him.  He started to move and Stiles put his arms tighter around him, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“It’s okay Jackson.” He started rubbing soothing circles in Jackson’s skin.  “It’s okay.” He felt Jackson slowly relax.  “I kind of figured we’d have something like this after this.” He nuzzled Jackson and held him close.  “I promised I’d not tell anyone, and that still holds.” He snuggled.  “No one needs to know, I’m fine with everyone knowing you topped me till I could barely walk.” He smiled as he trailed his hand down and found Jackson’s hard cock in his hand.  “Because let’s face it, how could I not love being fucked by you.” He started stroking Jackson as he slowly fucked him.  “You like that do you?  Everyone knowing you fucked my tight ass till I couldn’t walk right.” He worked Jackson over till he was close to the point of no return.

“Yes...” Jackson moaned.

“Because I’m yours. Always will be.  For the rest of our lives Jackson, I’m yours.” Stiles pulled Jackson back and kissed him soundly as he they came together, Jackson’s spray arching up to hit around his collar bone as Stiles emptied himself in Jackson’s ass.  They cuddled for a long while afterwards.  “You know I’m okay with not telling anyone, right?” Jackson looked pensive as he lay there beside Stiles.

“I know.” He said after a while.

“What’s bothering you then?” Stiles nuzzled into Jackson who seemed to be out of sorts even after they weren’t coupled together anymore.

“Dunno, just..” He shrugged.

“Just what?”

“It’s just... Shouldn’t I be proud I have a boyfriend, shouldn’t I want to tell everyone?” He looked at Stiles then, trying to see if he got it.

“Yeah.  I get that.  I’d be telling anyone who would listen that I got to sleep with you.” Stiles smiled.  “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?  You’re sexy and you know it.” He smiled playfully as he pushed Jackson.  “Which was part of the problem all these years.  You knew how good you looked and you wanted everyone to know you knew it.”

“I don’t really feel that way.” Jackson sighed after a long pause.

“I know.” Stiles leaned in and kissed him again.  “I know the real you.  The one who is insecure about telling anyone we’re together.  The one that’s afraid of this because it’s so new.  Afraid that when the contract runs out I’ll leave and never come back.” He saw the panic in Jackson’s eyes.  “Which isn’t going to happen.  The contract will run out eventually and I’ll put cloths back on and then we’ll move in together and get sexy naked times just to ourselves.” He smiled.

“You want to move in together?” Jackson looked at Stiles with hope in his eyes.

“Jackson, I think I’m spending the rest of my life with you.” He kissed Jackson again.  “That involves moving in together, going to collage, fighting over the bills, and lots and lots of sex till I beg you to let me sleep.” Stiles grinned at Jackson’s blush.  “But it also means I have time to wait on you to get to where you’re okay with all this.  This...” He gestured between them.  “This is forever.  We’re bonded.  That’s it for us.” He smiled.  “I know you bonded with Scott and I’m fine with that too.  Just like you’re okay with him and Isaac bonding even though you’re trying not to be.” He nibbled on Jackson’s ear.

“I just feel...” He started and sighed.  “I feel like I’m doing something wrong.  I have you and I want him.  I shouldn’t be okay sharing him.” He frowned.

“Social construct norms don’t always apply to everyone.  They’re designed from moral clusters of similar and like minded people and built to exclude those who fall outside the group cluster of accepted and average behaviors.” Stiles shrugged.  “I stopped figuring that those applied to me the day my best friend got bitten by a werewolf and his girlfriend’s dad shot him with a silver cross bow bolt.”

“So you’re okay with all this?” His voice was low as he looked at Stiles.

“I’m okay with it.  I’m shocked it happened with me.  But I’m glad.” Stiles smiled.  “I don’t have the massive werewolf hormones running through my system to make everything feel like we’re the end all be all of love and life.” He smiled.  “And I have a feeling you’re freaking out because you think your hormones should be doing more to make you want to be all mama bear of me.” He saw Jackson blush.  “But some where in that lizard brain of yours...” He saw the flinch in Jackson’s eyes.  “It’s what the primative part of our brains is called.” He held Jackson for a moment before continuing.  “Some where in there some part of you knows I can hold my own.  Between the research, the experience, and the fact that I work so damn hard to make sure I know how to kick the ass of just about everything we’ve come across... Some where in your head you know I’m going to be fine on the defense front.” He smiled.  “You’re just a little more at odds because you acted out and now you’re not sure where to take it.” Stiles stroked Jackson’s cheek.

“I didn’t know you’d love me back.” Jackson started to cry as Stiles held him.

“Ssh.” He held him and rubbed his back.  “It’s okay, let it out.” He let Jackson cry it out of his system.  “I don’t hold it against you.  I’m not mad.  I’m okay.” He smiled softly.  “I’m also not a virgin so I don’t have to worry about virgin sacrifices anymore.” He smiled.  “Not sure if there’s a sacrifice for non virgins or sluts.  That’d just suck, you had sex one time so now we can kill you, or you’ve had sex with 147 men, the count to not be a slut is 146, so you’re now a slut and we can kill you.  Who thinks up this arbitrary rules...” Jackson leaned in and kissed him, as much to shut him up as to let Stiles know he got it.  They parted with a soft smile.

“Sorry.” Stiles blushed.

“Time for meds?”

“Yeah.” Stiles got up, winced as he moved and Jackson turned and could see the bruises all over his body.

“What happened?” He was up standing near Stiles quicker then he should have been.

“Stupid werewolf speed.” Stiles tried not to jump.  “You and about 40 guys worth of hard fucking all night, I don’t heal like you do, remember.” Jackson’s eyes got wide.

“I didn’t...”

“I know.  But you had me tied down on my bed which as far as I know is still at the beach.” Jackson pinked up.  “I thought so.” He sighed.  “Anyways.  I was tied to it for hours in odd positions taking cock from both end for hours, then we came back here and had adventurous sex most of yesterday.  I’ll be lucky if I can sit down much today.” Stiles absently rubbed at his ass and Jackson turned him around to inspect the damage.  Stiles winced a few times as he slowly ghosted his fingers across his abused looking hole.

“I can’t believe... I just... I didn’t think...”

“You’re used to werewolf healing.” He shrugged carefully.  “I bruise.  I’m human.  I get hurt.  And often.” Stiles smiled a sad soft smile.  “But that’s part of my charm.” He shrugged and wandered over to where he’d stowed his meds and took his morning dose.  “Facts are, it’ll be a couple days before I can really do much back there.  You didn’t realize how big you are and how big your knot is compared to how tiny I am back there.” Stiles stroked Jackson’s shocked face, his eyes looked like he was on the verge of bolting.

“I... Did that to you...” Jackson got out slowly.

“Hey trust me, I did about as bad to you, the only difference is, it’s probably almost healed by now.” Stiles rolled his shoulders trying to get the pain of a tight muscle to let go.  “Now, normally I’d offer shower sex, but I think we’re both a little unstable for that right now.  Me with my body you... With coming to terms.  So shower, then breakfast and then school.” Stiles had to pull Jackson into the bathroom to shower.  He could see how much it was bothering Jackson that he’d not just magically healed from everything.  He could see how this was going to be a problem down the road.

“They’re all going to think I tried to kill you.” Jackson said after their shower.

“No.  They’ll just think you like some damn kinky sex.” Stiles smiled.  “I’d say my dad would be pissed but he knows how much I get bruised just walking around our house, so he’ll know it’s probably just innocent enough things that my body took the wrong way.”

“Oh god we have that talk with Scott’s mom and your dad tonight.” Jackson sat on the bed.

“Hey you, don’t get lost in your head on me now.” Stiles moved Jackson’s face till they were looking in each other’s eyes.  “This isn’t a deal breaker.  Got it.” Jackson slowly nodded.  “I’ll heal.  And there are other things we can do that don’t always involve my ass.” Stiles smiled.  “Now, get dressed.” Jackson sat on the bed looking lost.  “Fine I’ll dress you.” Stiles humphed before he picked out an outfit he liked on Jackson and started putting the cloths on Jackson.  He blushed a little when he looked down.

“I can... I can get it from here.” Jackson held Stiles’ hands.

“Good.  I’ll go down and start breakfast, you be a dear and get my stuff would you?” He gestured to his book bag.

“Sure.” Jackson nodded.

“Okay.” Stiles smiled as he walked out of the room shutting it to let Jackson have his break down in private.  He knew very well that was what was about to happen in that room and he had two werewolves to distract with food.  He knocked on their room door getting their attention as he went.

“Yeah?” Isaac looked half awake.

“Breakfast.” Stiles smiled, Isaac nodded, and left the door open as he went and roused Scott.  They headed off to the shower with promises of joining Stiles downstairs in a bit.  So Stiles went downstairs and started breakfast, the first order of business was coffee.  He looked at the clearly rarely used coffee maker and smirked as he quickly set it up to make actual coffee.  He was in the middle of scrambling eggs when he heard a hiss behind him.

“Damn my son did a number on you last night.” Mr. Whittemore was standing there looking at Stiles’ ass.

“He’s an energetic lover.  And I bruise easily.  I think he’s a little freaked out about it this morning.” Stiles smiled.  “How do you take your coffee?”

“Black, three sugars.” Mr. Whittemore crossed his arms.  Stiles nodded and quickly had the cup made and sitting in front of his lover’s father and went back to cooking.  He sipped his coffee and smiled.  “I’ll say this for you, you certainly make excellent coffee.”

“I’m pretty good at cooking too.” Stiles offered him a plate of eggs.

“I didn’t know we were bargaining for someone so ... domestic.”

“I’m used to taking care of my dad.” Stiles shrugged.

“You’re aware my son isn’t... like other boys?” He looked over his coffee as he looked at Stiles.

“You mean that he acts out and lashes out when he’s scared and confused, because I’m pretty sure a lot of people are like that.  Or do you mean the werewolf thing?” Stiles asked as he started making other plates of food and setting them out.

“Both.” Mr. Whittemore sat there alternating between his food and drink.

“Yeah.  There’s two other werewolves upstairs in the guest room.  One of them.  I think there’s like three?” Stiles looked at his would be host’s nod.  “Thought so.  Anyways.  I’m aware about the supernatural.  In fact I’m part of the reason your son is still alive.  Or alive again...” Stiles pondered.

“Excuse me?”

“He tell you how he became a werewolf?”

“Not much about it.”

“You remember all the strange paralyzing deaths that happened about the time you got the restraining order against me?” Stiles topped off the man’s coffee.

“Yes.”

“Those where your son.” Stiles shrugged as the man looked shocked.  “Sometimes when a werewolf bites a person they don’t always become a werewolf.  Sometimes they become a different supernatural creature, they take the form they’re most like.  Jackson didn’t know who he was, he felt his sense of self slipping away because Scott had been taking the things away from him that he used to define himself.  And because of that he became a Kanima.” Stiles poured his own coffee and sipped the sweet nectar of the gods.  “Which is basically a large lizard that acts out of vengeance and kills those who have murdered or wronged their master.” He turned the stove down as he put sausages on to cook.  “Matt was his master, not that any of us knew that at the time, and he was killing all the people who had killed him.”

“The boy who drowned in the river after the police shoot out?”

“Yeah he was murdered so that a nut job, I’m sorry bigger nut job, could take control over your son and have him kill himself to become an alpha Kanima, which kind of looks like a dragon...” Stiles shuttered.  “So I helped with Lydia to call him back to himself and then we ‘killed’ his Kanima side and he became a werewolf.” Stiles shrugged.  “I kidnapped him to try to stop him from murdering people but I couldn’t rightly tell you lot that could I.” Stiles shrugged.

“So you took the restraining order and didn’t fight it?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I figured he needed the win.  Even if it was something as simple as beating us at the supernatural world with the mundane world’s laws.” Stiles shrugged.  “Besides in the grand scheme of things, I kind of figured I could live with it.”

“And the enslavement?”

“Oh that’s easier because we realized I’m Jackson’s mate.  One of them.  His other mate is upstairs getting showered.”

“Scott McCall?” Mr. Whittemore looked at Stiles.

“Yep.  Saw where he had Jackson permanently enslave him did you?” He grinned.

“I’m aware of Jackson’s expenditures, yes.” He went back to sipping his coffee.

“Well, seems Jackson and Scott are poly wolves.  They effectively have more then one mate.  It’s rare but the test is kind of remarkably clear if you’re with your mate or not.”

“What’s the test?”

“Your knot swells, if you’re a werewolf.”

“Knott?”

“Yeah like on a wolf or a dog.  The base of their cock swells up and locks them inside their mates.  The only people Jackson’s knotted with have been me and Scott, and he’s had sex with other people to prove that it’s just us.” Stiles shrugged.  “I’m pretty much a one man kind of person, so Jackson’s it for me.  But..” Stiles gestured to himself.  “As you can tell I’m kind of breakable.  I’m 100% human.” He smiled.  “I don’t heal magically.  I have to put a lotion on these after breakfast or they’ll look worse by noon.” Stiles said as much to remind himself as to let Mr. Whittemore know he knew how to take care of himself.

“And you know how to handle him at the full moon?” He asked carefully.

“Sure.  Same way I do Scott and the rest of the pack.  Lock them up if they’ve not got their anchor yet.  And lock them up lightly if they do.  And if they get out, I keep provisions at the pack house to ensure that they don’t get out to hurt anyone else.” Stiles smiled.

“Provisions?”

“A rowan wood bat that I soak in four kinds of wolf’s bane all month long, sprinkled with mountain ash, sage, lavender, and a few other herbs.  Coupled with a silver rune inlay down the bat, and all together it works like a magical holy object that fucks their shit up if they touch it.” He bit into his eggs.  “I also have my shoes, which have a variety of things in them and on them that basically make my kicks like I’m kicking a naked human with steel toed work boots.” He smiled.

“You seem to know how to protect yourself.”

“I’m a scrawny human who’s only defense is sarcasm on a good day.  It pays to be the pack’s lore master.  I keep all the legends and research and help them deal with things as they come up.  I’m the one who keeps their shit together and tries to help them walk both worlds.”

“You’ve been doing that with Jackson?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Well sort of.  Jackson was bitten by Derek, and was part of Derek’s pack till he rejected him, and then Scott became the alpha and Jackson’s kind of submitting to him... So he’s just recently joined our pack.  So I’ve been trying to work out a date to sit him down and have the long talks with him.  But now I kind of have the time.” He chuckled.  “So we’re going about things bit by bit.” Scott came down sheepishly, his long hard cock swinging as he walked, smacking his thighs with his unaccustomed length.

“Food’s there.  Jackson still upstairs?” Isaac nodded as he and Scott dug into their food.

“I can call him...”

“No need.” Stiles looked at the spot where he knew Jackson to be.  “Jackson Eli Whittemore you get your werewolf ass down here right this minute, your food is getting cold and I need my backpack.” Stiles said in an even tone before going back to cooking.  Just as he sat a plate down for Jackson, Jackson came down the stairs.

“How...”

“Werewolf hearing.  His, not me.  I knew he could hear me down here.  And I knew he was probably giving us space to talk because he was worried about how you’d react knowing about the whole Kanima thing.” He came around and hugged Jackson before taking his backpack and pulling out the lore book and opening it up to the drawing of Jackson as the Kanima.

“You turned into this for a while?”

“A couple months.  It took us a while to figure out how to cure him.” Stiles answered.  “Granted none of them though Matt was a psychopath.  I figured he was dangerous.  But I didn’t bet on murdering people via magical proxy.  But I suppose that’s just life in Beacon Hills.” He shrugged turning off the stove.  “But yeah.  You’ll want to turn to page 473 in there.” Stiles sipped his coffee as Mr. Whittemore frowned and flipped to the page and read.  His eyes got wide as he looked at them and then back at the page.

“So...”

“It’s binding in the supernatural world.  Not so much yet in the mundane world.  I think he’ll probably want to do something about that like marriage or the like after graduation.  We’re a little young to get married while still in high school.” Stiles kissed Jackson who blushed.  “But for all intents and purposes to the world we live in, I’m his husband and he’s mine.” Stiles nodded.  “Coffee?” He turned to Jackson who nodded and he went and poured him the next cup while he fixed Isaac and Scott’s cups.

“So how does this all effect the temporary enslavement?” Mr. Whittemore looked up from the book.

“Effectively, I’ll serve out my term, and you don’t need to pick up my contract.  And after that point, Jackson and I will probably have to find some where to live.  Hopefully near campus.” Stiles shrugged.  “I’m planning on collage.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.  I’ll drag this one with me.” He smirked as he kissed Jackson on the cheek.  “But we’re getting a higher education.  And then it’s jobs for us.” He nodded.  “Clearly not anything with a high danger count for me...” He gestured to the bruises.  “But we’ll find something in our fields of study.” He nodded.  “At any rate, we need to get going.  School.” He smiled as he finished eating his food, rinsed off the plates and loaded them in the dish washer.  “I’ve not used this model before so they can either sit in there till after school when I can study it to make sure I have the right settings on, or you can start it.” He called over his shoulder to Mr. Whittemore who was starring at his coffee wondering if he needed something stronger in it today.

***

“Thanks.” Jackson said quietly as they drove.  Scott and Isaac were in the back sitting quietly.

“It’s okay Jacks.” He stroked the back of Jackson’s neck.  “We’ll all be fine.” Stiles smiled, but his eyes kept looking in the review mirror and keeping an eye on Scott who was bouncing his leg nervously.  “You okay back there.”

“I’ve never done anything this big...” Scott blushed.

“Yeah that one time in the kitchen where your boxers fell down doesn’t really compare does it.” Stiles smiled, reaching back and holding his best friend’s leg still.

“I just...” He sighed.

“Regretting it?” Isaac asked as he looked at Scott.

“No.  No, I just... I’m just anxious.” Scott managed to get his voice under control.

“You’re not sure how people are going to react?” Stiles smiled softly.

“Yeah.  I’m afraid they’re going to laugh...”

“Have you seen you naked?” Jackson looked over his shoulder.  “You’re fucking hot.  Anyone who laughs is just jealous as fuck.”

“He’s right.” Stiles smiled as he stroked Scott’s knee.  “Still haven’t gotten to cum yet have you?” He looked at Isaac who shook his head.

“No, my balls feel so big...” Scott blushed.

“We’ll have to see if we can get you to cum today.” Jackson grinned.

“Oh gods...” Scott blushed as he looked away.

“Don’t worry, we’ll all take turns fucking you.” Isaac grinned.

“Even me?” Stiles looked at Jackson.

“Even you.” He nodded.  “The idea of you two fucking turns me on like you couldn’t imagine.” He looked in the review mirror, catching Scott’s eyes.

“We’ll have to do that in front of you more often.” Stiles grinned as he kept his hand on Scott’s leg.  “Did you bring your toy with you?” Stiles watched as Scott blushed wide eyed.

“Toy?” Jackson looked over at Stiles.

“Something he should have gotten from his house last night.” Stiles gave a knowing look at Scott.

“its in my backpack.” He said in a low voice looking down.

“When you get out I want you to bend over and let Isaac lube you up and put it in you.” He smiled.

“How do you even know about my toy?” He blushed.

“You told me everything about you and Alison’s sex life.  Trust me I know about the toy.”

“Something Alison got you?” Isaac blinked.

“It’s a butt plug...” He blushed as Jackson’s eyes went wide.

“Your girlfriend got you a butt plug...?” Jackson quickly parked so he could look at Scott.

“Yeah...” He blushed.  “She liked me to wear it... to school...” He looked down.

“Show them.” Stiles smiled as Scott nodded and pulled out the large vibrant purple butt plug that had a vibrating bullet inside it.

“And you’ve worn this to school...?” Jackson looked at him.

“Not on game days...” He blushed.

“Really now?” Stiles crossed his arms.

“STILES!” He whined.

“You wore it on a game day?” Jackson was turned fully around in his seat to look at Scott in shock.

“How didn’t we notice in the locker room?!?” Isaac’s jaw dropped.

“Because I’m a really good friend and act as distraction.” Stiles sighed.

“Wait...” Jackson paused.  “You mean every time you act out in the locker room...”

“It’s to draw attention away from him and his kinks.  Yep.” Stiles smiled.  “I’m known as a spazz for a reason.   When I was younger it was because the meds weren’t evening me out quite right.  Once they were, people expected it so I used it as a distraction when I needed to.” He shrugged.  “Know your body and know your weapons.”

“I’m seriously going to have to rethink every interaction we’ve ever had... Aren’t I?” Jackson sat there starring at Stiles.

“Absolutely.” Stiles grinned.  “You brought your lube right?” Scott nodded.  “Good, you ready?” Scott nodded again, biting his lip but looking in a better state of mind then he had when he’d gotten in the car this morning.  Jackson focused on getting a good parking space and smiled as they got one about half way back in the parking lot.  He hit the unlock button for the doors and grinned as he got out.  Stiles smiled too and got out, his body drawing gasps and shocked expressions from everyone who looked at him.  But it was almost eclipsed when Scott got out, just as naked, sporting his now over sized cock as he bent over and handed both the toy and lube to Isaac who knelt down and began to finger fuck him right there in the parking lot.

“Fuck… yeah just …. right there yes…” Scott moaned as Isaac got him opened up enough before shoving the toy in to the ridged hilt and letting his ass grip the plug before he turned it on high.  Scott stood up on shaky legs as he tried to walk towards the school.  Several people stood in awe as they walked towards the school.  Jackson just kept on smirking as he strutted right up to the office and handed them the paper work on his two slaves.  The principal was shocked to see the two naked students outside his office and just shook his head as he filed the paper work, sending out emails to all the teachers so they’d be prepared for what was bound to come about today.  Danny was standing next to Scott and Stiles when Jackson came out of the office.

“What?” Jackson frowned at Danny’s look.

“Do we need to have a talk?” Danny crossed his arms as he looked at Jackson.

“I needed…”

“Cut the crap.” Danny said under his breath as he pointed with his eyes towards an empty classroom.  They nodded and took their little party of five to the classroom.  “What’s going on?” Danny sat down on a desk, his arms still crossed as he looked them over.

“I needed more then just Stiles.” Jackson shrugged.

“Right, and the fact that you’re in love with Stiles effects this how?” Danny gave Jackson the comment deserved.

“How did…”

“Oh please, if I couldn’t translate your bull shit into what you actually meant I had no business becoming your best friend.” Danny rolled his eyes.  “You’re in love with Stiles.  And I wasn’t sure if you were in love with Scott, but seriously, you couldn’t keep ONE of your boyfriends in pants?” He looked over at them, studying Scott.  “And you had him permanently erected?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m really submissive.” Scott replied with a blush.

“Aw.” Danny patted his shoulder.  “I’m glad you can admit that you like being told what to do.  And that you had the guts to wear that when you don’t wear pants.” He smiled as his hand went down and cupped Scott’s ample and shapely ass.

“You know about the toy?” Jackson sputtered.

“I’m gay Jackson.” Danny chuckled.  “I don’t check everyone out, just the ones I find hot, and I happen to find Scott very attractive.” He smiled.  “But I’m not as in love with him as the two of you are.” He nodded to Isaac.  “I mean it’s not hard to tell, even with out werewolf senses who’s in love with who.” He looked at Stiles.

“What can I say, all that sensory input and they go blind to the stuff in front of them.  Not that that really excludes the fact that they didn’t notice any of the other stuff before they were bitten.” He shrugged.  “I take it you and Damon are broken up for good this time.”

“He cheated on me with a go-go boy from Jungle, in my car.  I’d say we’re done.”

“Ouch, I hope you at least made him pay to have the car detailed.”

“Never leave your credit card laying out where your ex can see it.”

“Especially if they have a photographic memory and access to kick ass computer skills.” Stiles smiled.

“Am I the only one who’s glad you two are on our side?” Jackson raised his hand, as did Scott and Isaac.

“Oh we’d be way more inventive for getting even with the pair of you.” Stiles smiled.

“Yeah, where’s the fun in using techno wizardry on actual supernatural creatures?” Danny gave a similar smirk.

“Oh we’re so screwed.” Scott shook his head.

“At least you realize it.” Stiles smiled as he patted Scott on the head.  “But yeah they both ended up poly wolves.”

“Isn’t that incredibly rare?”

“Yeah.  I’m starting to think Peter and Derek’s bite had something funky in it.”

“I was bit by Derek.” Isaac held up his hand again.

“Yes, and you’ve not shown a strong poly wolf thing since you and Erica started dancing with possessed Jackson…” Stiles frowned.  “Did you have a thing for Matt when you were growing up?” Isaac blushed and looked down.

“Holy shit.” Danny blinked.

“And we know Erica was okay with you and Jackson/Matt, and she had a thing with Boyd, and Boyd was pretty tight with you…” Stiles frowned.  “Is it possible that that line of alphahood some how spawned only poly wolves?” Stiles looked at Danny.

“I mean it’d make sense if they all were… but I mean… how do we deal with the whole _Matt_ thing?”

“I’ll worry about that in a bit.” Stiles shook his head.  “No there has to be a test…” He frowned as he paced back and forth.  “Isaac can you go get Liam and tell him that it’s important and about the pack.” Isaac nodded and headed out of the room, his head spinning about the fact that he too was a poly wolf and that he’d lost one of his loves already, maybe more then one.  As soon as he was out of ear shot Stiles turned to the others.  “If we hadn’t figured it out he might not have had a problem.  But now he knows he lost one of the loves of his life and he’s going to start feeling it more and more keenly till something is done.” He looked at Scott then looked at Jackson.  “How would you feel about Matt coming back?”

“Coming back?  You say that like coming back from the dead is just something you do on the weekend because you’re board.” He scoffed.

“Well ever since Peter and then you did it, I’ve been kind of keen to know how it was done just in case.” Stiles nodded.

“And you think you can do it?” Jackson challenged.

“Normally I’d say yes but admit I don’t want to do it.  But this is for Isaac and he’s going to fall apart trying to get some sort of balance again.” Stiles sighed.

“How would you even go about doing something like that… He was human.”

“Not at the end.  He was a half Kanima.”

“He was transforming?” Jackson sat down.

“He was abusing you to kill innocent people, you tried to stop him, but he did it anyways, and you don’t fuck with those kinds of bonds lightly.  Not with out consequences.  Look at Gerard.  He tried to get you to kill people who hadn’t done harm and the worst you could do was mame.  He knew the rules and didn’t push it.  And the only person he had you murder was yourself.”

“I still don’t...” Danny frowned but stopped as he thought about it for a minute, turning towards Jackson.

“I killed my parents.” Jackson let his eyes go blue with his inner wolf.

“Not on purpose, and you feel guilty for it.  But in the grand scheme of things between them and the people Matt made you kill you are a murder.” Stiles went and hugged him.  “I don’t hold it against you because I know you and I know better.” Stiles smiles softly.  “So we’re good, okay?” Jackson nodded, their foreheads resting against each other as Scott drifted over and started petting Jackson.

“Yeah… I think someone might notice something if you guys do that in public.” Danny rolls his eyes with a smile.

“Oh shut up.” Jackson muttered.

“On the plus side, Matt would be the Kanima and you would out rank him as a werewolf.” Stiles smiled as Jackson seemed to relax then.  “And he can’t control you.  Hell I’m pretty sure we can get him to sign a contract so we can control him, because he’s liable to be more submissive now that he’d be a Kanima.” Stiles looked up at Jackson who sighed.

“Fine.” He said and had managed to calm down before Isaac came back looking slightly confused but followed by Liam who blinked at Stiles and Scott’s naked bodies.

“Uh… what’s this…?” He felt his face flush.

“Mostly we’re testing a theory.  Who are you in love with?”

“Hayden.” He shrugged.

“Who else?” Stiles frowned.

“That’s it…” Liam seemed to be trying to control his heart rate.

“Oh pup, if only that were true.  I don’t need super hearing to spot that you’re lying.  Hell these two just looked at you like they can tell you’re lying and all I had to do was look at them.” He gestured to Scott and Jackson.  “Is this a thing better said in front of just me?” Liam full on blushed and nodded.  “Give us the room eh guys?” They nodded and headed out of the room letting them alone.  Stiles got up and pulled something out of his backpack and set it against the wall and hit a button on it making Liam rub his ears for a minute.

“What’s that?” He looked at Stiles.

“Insurance that the wolves aren’t listening.” Stiles smiled.  “I had to invent privacy in a world of werewolves.” He shrugged.  “Anyways, who is it?” He sat on the desk, well aware that he had his balls resting where someone was likely to be doing homework later.

“I kind of have this thing for Brett, and I know he’s bi and I know I kind of punched him in the face… a couple times….” Liam blushed.

“It’s okay.” Stiles put his hand up to stop Liam’s rush of details.  “I just needed to know if you were a poly wolf too.” Stiles sighed.  “I’m betting everyone from our pack who gets the bite will be.” He sighed.

“But Hayden…” Stiles nodded he hadn’t thought about that either.

“You’ll have to find out who she has a crush on.  Brett not being a wolf from our line he wont likely be a poly wolf.  But Hayden will be.” He nodded.

“Great.” Liam sighed.

“Think about it this way, you get both her and Brett in your life and she gets another person too.  And at least one of your people isn’t a psychotic nut job who died a few years back and I have to bring back to life now.”

“That was deeply specific…” Liam frowned.

“Isaac is in love with Matt who is dead now, and I have to figure out how to bring back to life before Isaac tries to join him, taking Scott, Jackson, and probably me with him.” He sighed.  “This is why poly wolves are so rare I think.  If they were the norm the supernatural community would fall apart at the slightest death to one person’s lover.  It’d daisy chain out of control.” Stiles sighed.  “But at least I know whose grave I need you guys to dig up for me.” Stiles sighed.

“Wont his parents be concerned he’s back?” Liam tried to reason, if only so he could get out of digging up a dead body.

“They left town right after we pinned all the deaths on him and he died.  They didn’t even pay for his funeral.  They just kind of left that to the city to handle and cleared out as they could.  They knew people would be mad.” He shrugged.

“So if he comes back to life, how do we sell that to the community?”

“That one I don’t have an answer for yet.” Stiles sighed.  “Getting to his grave won’t be hard, Isaac works at the grave yard.  And between the lot of you I’m sure digging him up wont be hard.  The ritual isn’t all that hard but it takes time and setting.  No the hard part is going to be explaining who he is…” Stiles thought about it for a bit.  “Damn it, and here I was hoping the hardest part of today would be being naked.” He shook his head as he stretched and stood up.  “Okay, you tell Hayden I need to talk to her, then after school I’ll talk to her, explain the poly wolf thing to her, then you call Brett up and tell him about you being a poly wolf and find out how he feels about you.  And then we’ll deal with who ever Hayden’s other mate is.  And then we’ll deal with bringing Matt back, which no word to Isaac about that yet.” He pointed at Liam who nodded.  “And then some where in there I have to have the sex talk with my dad and Scott’s mom… and I still have to go to school today… damn it.” Stiles shut off the sound device and walked out into the hall to find the wolves rubbing their ears. “Damn it, why did today have to be more complicated then go to school, be naked, have lots of sex, go home and have a disturbingly embarrassing talk with adults?” He sighed.  “I’m going to be in the library researching in all my free periods.” He announced.

“Okay.” Jackson leaned in and kissed him gently.  “We’ll find a way to make it all work.” He smiled.

“Oh you say that now.  Just wait till you lot are digging up a dead body.” Stiles poked him in the chest.

“Digging up a dead body?” Isaac went pale.


	7. Uncharted Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never disturb the dead with out a damn good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you get when I go outside and sit on my swing and type outside with out knowing where the hell this is going. This chapter is the first outside of my notes for this series. We’ll both see where the hell this is going.0

Stiles had to sit Isaac down and have a long conversation about the fact that they were going off the reservation into uncharted lands with this whole bring Matt back from the dead.  He was relatively sure they could do that.  He just needed to plug in some research into the formula to make it work.  No the hard part was always going to be getting people to understand that Matt wasn’t Matt or at least not that Matt.  He set Danny to creating an entire fake identity for him, giving him the password to Matt’s online presence so that he could get the needed information.  Then he set Scott to collecting all the school files about Matt.  He’d call his dad and get the police files and he set Isaac to finding out where Matt was buried.  They’d have an answer and hopefully it would be a good answer.  They broke to set about their tasks and Stiles went to his first period which was study hall.  He signed up and went to the library to study, stopping outside to call his dad.

“Hey, dad, I need a huge favor?”

“Bigger then me coming over and not killing Jackson while we have a talk at Melissa’s tonight?” He sighed.

“I need all the files on Matt.”

“Why?”

“Because I need to bring him back from the dead.”  Silence on the other end spoke volumes as to how bad an idea his dad thought this one was.  “I know what I’m doing.”

“I’m sure you _think_ you do.” His father sighed.

“Listen, I’ll explain everything when you show up at Melissa’s tonight after school, you can make it can’t you?”

“Yes.” He replied.

“Good.  Bring the files with you.  I need everything I can find to call his spirit back.”

“Stiles...”

“I’m going to be fine dad. I know how to make this work.” Stiles looked down at his hands.  “I kind of have to now.” He sighed.  “I’ll see you tonight, love you dad.”

“Love you too kiddo.” Stiles hung up and headed into the library, the Librarian took one look at him and sighed shaking her head before walking off.  Stiles pulled out a towel and set it down while he went to the section on mythology.  It was funny that most people didn’t even question why the Beacon Hill’s school, built on top of the Hale Family Vault, built by the Hales in the first place, had a thriving and rich mythology section in the first place.  But Stiles thanked the Hales, living and dead for having seen fit to set up something to warn and arm anyone who took the time to go looking.  He’d found books written by people who had serious thought and study put into the mythological creatures they were writing about.  The stuff on werewolves was remarkably well put together as well.  He had checked every book in this section out so that he could add to his collection of knowledge.  He pulled out the book he’d found about obscure death rites and began flipping through the pages.  He was half way through it when Hayden sat down in front of him, Liam right on her heels.

“Ditching class?” Stiles asked quietly.

“You needed to talk to me, he made it sound very important.”

“Yeah...” Stiles put his finger down on the page and picked up a book mark before closing the book.  “So you seem like the type of girl who can handle not getting things sugar coated.”

“Correct.”

“Scott was bite by a werewolf who seems to have made a poly wolf, then that alpha was killed by Derek who made most of the senior members of our pack, all of whom are poly wolves.  We wondered if it was a trait of this branch of werewolves and we discovered that Liam is a poly wolf, so likely you are too.” Stiles sat back.

“Poly wolf?”

“Effectively instead of one mate you have two or more.  Liam is deeply committed to you, but he’s also committed to someone else and has been beating himself up for those feelings because none of us knew that those feelings were natural.”

“Okay.”

“So I suppose the question is, who else are you in love with?” Stiles looked her square in the face.

“I’m not...”

“You do realize that you’re new to this whole lying with a werewolf in the room sort of thing right?” He nodded at Liam who looked the other way.

“What...”

“Your heart skipped...” Liam licked his lips.

“I’m not...”

“You may not know you are... But your body knows...” Liam held her hand.  “I didn’t want to admit I had feelings for Brett, but..”

“Brett’s your other person?” She blinked.  “Well that actually makes sense.” She nodded.  “Gods that makes a scary kind of sense.” She looked at him.

“Yeah... I have to call him and find out if the feeling’s mutual or not later...” Liam blushed.

“I’ll be with you when you call him.” She hugged him.

“Lovely, touching.  Now, you need to figure out who you’re also in love with because sooner rather then later it’ll get messy for you if you don’t deal with it.” He sighed. “This...” He held up a book.  “Is to bring Isaac’s other love back to life.”

“His other love is dead?” She made a face.

“Yeah I get to help dig up the body.” Liam sounded like he would rather get kicked in the face then dig up a dead body.

“You guys have an interesting life, anyone ever tell you that?” Hayden crossed her arms as she leaned back.

“I’m sitting naked in a school library researching how to bring a psychopath back from the grave after a bigger psychopath murdered him because my best friend’s boyfriend is sort of in love with the lunatic we were all happy was dead... So yeah I think we’re well past interesting.” Stiles shook his head.

“Right... So how will I know when I’m around the other person I love?”

“You’ll feel a similar drive to be near them that you do from Liam.  It shouldn’t be that hard.  When you feel yourself drawn towards someone just find Liam and tell him and keep track of it all.” He shrugged.  “Plus you have the pack cell phones, text me and I’ll sort it out.  I am apparently the one in charge of doing that.” He sighed.

“What’s Scott doing in all this?”

“Trying to get the school records on Matt so I can have all the info I can get on him.  I wish he had had a therapist.  That would give me a shot at knowing what to expect when he comes back.  First few hours of being back to life we’re base animals and we run off of basic instinct.  So... I’d like to know if his base animal is all murdery or rapey or something like that so I know what to do.  I’d hate to have to chain him up till he’s all there.  Granted I think a chain and collar might be in order...” Stiles sent a text off to Deaton asking for just that in a human size and strength.

“So... Just mingle and see?” Hayden sighed.

“Yep.  You go find out who else you want to be with, I’ll work on the details.  And if you can think of something to help me I’ll have my phone on all day.  So don’t hesitate to ask.  You never know when someone will have an insight that helps redirect everything where it needs to go.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” She nodded and left.

“I’ll text Brett...” Liam started to stand up.

“Call his ass, or so help me I’ll kick you in the shins.” Stiles pointed at him as he opened his books back up to where he was reading.

“Alright, geez.” Liam shook his head.

“I mean it pup, call him.” He nodded to Stiles and wandered out, leaving Stiles to his studied.  He had most of the ritual set up in his notebook by the time the bell rang and he left the books to be reshelved.  He walked off to his second class glad to see Jackson sitting in the seat next to him and Scott on the other side.

“So.. Both of you...” The teacher looked perplexed.

“Mine.” Jackson said with a hint of possessiveness in his tone as he held Stiles’ hand.

“Totally his.” Stiles nodded.  “And Scott likes being naked and is also totally Jackson’s.”

“Yep.” Scott nodded.

“Right... And I’m just going to be over here processing that while you all read chapter 12 in your books quietly...” The teacher sat down and held his head trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“So progress?” Scott asked.

“Yep.  I have most of the basics.  I need to fill in a few blanks.” He accepted the pages from Scott who nodded.  “Dad’s going to bring his part to your mom’s place so we can go over it there after we have the talk with them there.” He nodded.  “I’m pretty sure I have everything I need to pull this off.  I just have to go shopping before we actually dig up the body.” Stiles shrugged.

“So... What else do you need?” Jackson bit his lip.

“Well ideally I’d like a comprehensive psych eval on him to turn up, but since I doubt that’s going to happen, I’d love to get a little blood from you later, and see if we can get a couple of your scales off of Deaton.”

“Scales?” Jackson blinked.

“Matt tied himself to you, so that magic is in your blood and in your flesh.  Or in your old flesh.  We took samples of your venom and your scales to study.” Stiles smiled.

“And you never mentioned this...?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.

“Because it wasn’t that important till we started trying to bring your ex master from the dead?” He shrugged.  “And yeah, I suppose there is one tiny little thing I’m going to need to ask for before we do this...” Stiles blushed.

“What?” Jackson frowned at Stiles’ look.

“I kind of need to be involved in an act of life to charge this up to ... Bring life to the dead...” He blushed harder.  Jackson’s eyes got wide.

“In the graveyard?!” He tried to control his voice.

“Not my first choice, but yeah...” Stiles sighed.

“Oh this is going to be all kinds of fun isn’t it...”

“Probably.” Stiles patted Jackson’s hand.

“I hope Isaac is having luck finding out where they buried him.” Jackson sighed.

“He can’t be having worse luck then we are.”

***

At lunch Isaac gave them the plot number and general location.  He’d help them find it after the graveyard closed to outsiders and he’d be expected to be digging graves.  He’d even show them where the spare shovels were so they could dig the grave up and then call him when they needed him for the ritual.  Stiles wanted to get this done as soon as possible.  The others weren’t even sure why but when Isaac walked out of the room, in a daze Scott looked at Stiles.

“It’ll only get worse won’t it.” Scott whined as he watched Isaac go.

“He’s started feeling the effects of his love being dead.  Wolves are known to mate for life and mourn their lost love.  Werewolves if bonded tightly enough can sometimes try to follow their mates into death.” Stiles looked at Scott, everyone turned to look at Stiles.  “So Isaac is slowly feeling the pull to join Matt in death.  If Isaac goes that far, you’ll follow him, and if you go, Jackson will follow you.  And I can’t promise it wont spread to me too.  So I’m working the hardest I know how to, to bring Matt back and solve this problem.  Frankly I want to punch Matt in the face more then bring him back from the grave, but I think his being alive and keeping us whole is more important then my personal wants.” He sighed.

“You really didn’t like him did you?” Scott smiled.

“I told you from the beginning he was a creeper.  Then we found out why.  Now he’s dead, and soon to be alive again, and we all saw how wonderful that worked out for Peter.” Stiles dead panned.

“Well he used Lydia and the worm moon for that...” Scott frowned.

“True and we’re using a ritual that has nothing to do with that.  Which hopefully means we’ll bring him back more whole.  Hell maybe we’ll even bring him back to what he would have been if he hadn’t drowned the first time.  I’ve been wondering if the whole reason he went psychotic on us was because he died and was only brought back part way with CPR.” Stiles frowned.  “Maybe near death or dead for just a few minutes, is long enough to loose a part of yourself to the other side if you’re not strong enough.  He was a kid when they drowned him, and then he seemed to just fixate on that feeling of dying so that nothing else could get in.  And he fixated on Alison.” He shrugged.

“Maybe.” Scott nodded.  “We’ll have to wait and see.”

“Which Deaton has the stuff I asked for this morning ready for us when we get out so we can swing by there on the way to your mom’s place.” Stiles checked his phone.

“What’d you ask Deaton for?” Scott frowned.

“A human sized dog collar and a chain strong enough to hold a werewolf on.” Stiles grinned.

“I’m not wearing a collar.” Scott blushed, causing both Stiles and Jackson to look at him.

“Actually it was for Matt because he’s going to be a base animal when he first comes back for a bit, and I wanted to make sure he wasn’t able to hurt anyone in case he was still murdery... Why did you think it was for you?” Stiles tilted his head.

“No reason...” Scott looked down, blushing furiously.

“Right... And here’s the part where I act like I don’t know you and don’t know that was a flat out lie?” Stiles crossed his arms.

“I just.. Sort of... Figured maybe...” Scott hedged.  “Maybe you guys wanted to get a little bit into my kinks....” Scott blushed.

“What I think Scott is trying to say is, and stop me if I’m wrong.” Danny smiled as he leaned in next to Stiles.  “Is he really wants you guys to use leashes and collars and dominance toys on him.” He looked right at Scott who nodded.

“Oh.” Stiles nodded.  “Well undead were lizard psychopaths first, and then we’ll tie you down.” Stiles grinned.

“For now...” Jackson reached over and tugged on Scott’s nipples.  “You haven’t been playing with your cock much today...” Scott blushed as Jackson smiled.  “We’d love a show of you masturbating.”

“But I can’t cum yet...” Scott looked down at his swollen cock.

“Didn’t say you needed to cum.  Just masturbate boy.” He looked Scott right in the eyes and Scott put his hand down and began to play with himself, whimpering as he looked in Jackson’s eyes.  “Good boy.” Jackson smiled, putting Stiles’ hand down his own pants and letting him feel what was there waiting for him.  Stiles blushed as he looked at Scott.  “I think we should give Scott something to jerk off to... Don’t you?” Jackson grinned and Stiles undid Jackson’s jeans, pulling his long hard cock out into the open air before ducking down to swallow it as far as he could before bobbing his head up the sturdy length pulling off the tip with a flourished pop before smirking up at Jackson and going back down on his _master’s_ cock.  Stiles loved doing things like this.  The fact that it was turning Scott on even more, and giving him that little bit more of torture because his affected cock couldn’t cum yet was all the more pleasurable.

“Fuck....” Scott blushed as he stroked harder and faster.

“Oh we can do that.” Jackson said evenly, leaning back to give Stiles the room he needed, which he quickly took, pulling off of Jackson’s cock before straddling his lover, facing their masturbating friend, and lowering himself, trusting Jackson to aim and suddenly Stiles was full of Jackson’s throbbing meat pole as he shuddered and started a shaky rhythm up and down, riding Jackson as he took his own pleasure from their union in such a public place.  Stiles locked eyes with Scott and he watched Scott’s eyes go pure red as he sped up.  And as he worked that sweet spot inside him, making Jackson moan and bringing him with him along for the ride they watched the pleasure fill Scott till he would have burst if he could have, and as Stiles came over Jackson’s plate of food, arching his back and moaning he let it all fall away, let everything, every worry, every doubt, till he was just one with the sheer power of their sex and union and through it he could feel the whole pack, all of them, scattered about like dots on a map, these glowing glittering spots of light in the vast darkness, and he felt them.  Felt them inside him as sure as he did Jackson’s cock and in that moment woven in all of them it all fell into place.  He could feel another spot floating in the void, there but not.  Connected but barely... And he reached out and saw Matt trapped in a dark place crying alone in the dark and he couldn’t reach him, not yet, not to touch him not to pull him back... But he could do something.

Stiles’ eyes rolled back as his blissed out face was presented to the room, the pack was worried though, they could feel something working through him, some magic that they couldn’t put a name to and they couldn’t see what Stiles could with his sightless eyes, couldn’t see the way he reached out or the way he put a candle in that dark place to give Matt’s soul hope, hope that he would be rescued, that he wasn’t forgotten.  And he touched the connection from Matt to Isaac and let them feel one another, felt Isaac burst into tears suddenly and have to leave the room, felt Matt cling to himself wanting out of this lonely place, and then Stiles fell, fell hard, his own weight seating him fully on Jackson’s now knotted cock deep in his ass.  His body nearly boneless with residual pleasure he gave a weak smile to everyone, the room just assuming Jackson was that good at fucking.

“You didn’t need to boost my ego that much.” Jackson whispered in his hear.

“Who was boosting, that was fucking amazing...” Stiles leaned back and lazily kissed Jackson before picking up a carrot stick coated in his cum and began to munch on it to the wide eyes of their school.  “We’ll talk about the rest later... For now, I’m going to rest right here.” He gave a weak smile as he tried to play it off to the rest of the mundane world as really good sex that he was too tired to move from, and not that he’d just done next level magic and gotten knotted by his boyfriend’s werewolf cock in the process.  “But we’ll have to see about doing something like that... Not that specifically mind, but something like it soon... Fuck that really put us both over the top.” He smiled as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“That it did.” Jackson smiled, “That it did.”

***

The rest of the day passed quicker then they expected, with a few people taking turns fucking Scott till he had to take sometime to let his wolf healing kick in.  Not that he complained, he was happier then he’d been at almost any other point in his life as he lay in the locker room after practice letting his ass heal.  Both he and Stiles had practices in the nude, their hard bodies and harder cocks only covered by pads as they ran.  They’d asked Coach about jock straps but Jackson had vetoed that idea for practice.  During actual games yes, but it wasn’t needed in practice.  It was down to just the pack in the locker room waiting on Scott to finish healing so they could head out.

“So... What was that?” Jackson looked at Stiles who was sitting on the cold floor his face buried in a book.

“The magic in me connected to the pack, and when I reached out to feel the whole pack it let me.  I could feel all of you, even Derek.  But there was a flickering light in the distance and when I went to it... I saw Matt.”

“Where was he?” Isaac asked quietly.

“It looked like some sort of limbo where he’s forced to sit around the swim team’s pool and made to sit alone in the dark near the water.” Stiles shuddered.  “I left him a light at least.  The magic wasn’t ready for me to make a connection.  I’ll have to try that in the ritual...” He was scribbling notes as he looked up at everyone.  “You guys okay with being naked in the graveyard?”

“Kind of naked every where now.” Scott commented, winching as he moved slowly.

“I meant them.” Stiles chuckled.

“I’ve jacked off out there before.” Isaac blushed.

“Really now?” Scott turned to him.

“It’s long work and takes forever and mostly I’m by myself and I was a horny teenager.” He blushed.

“Might have to go with you to watch you do that some time...” Scott grinned.  “I like watching you play with your cock...” He blushed.

“Oh?” Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t always get your bedroom door shut all the way.” Scott blushed now harder.

“Oh so you’ve snuck a peak before?” Isaac grinned.

“Yeah...” Scott hedged.

“Glad I got you to look.” Isaac smiled.

“The point is.” Stiles interrupted.  “I think we’re going to need the sexual energy added in, an act of life and love to counter the death and hate he’s wrapped in.” Stiles looked at all of them.  “We’ll have to go sooner rather then later, even with time moving slower there we’ll still have to hurry.  That candle won’t last forever and I’m not sure what all it’s holding back right now, but I got the sense that that place wasn’t very nice in the dark.” Stiles shivered.

“There were eyes... Things that could only move in the pitch black...” Isaac shivered.  “I could feel his memories... Feel... That they wait till he tries to sleep or relax and they drag him under to kill him again and again...”

“Yeah.  They wont be happy that the candle is in there.  And they’ll be even less thrilled that we’re taking him out of there.  But screw them.” Stiles closed his book.

“Ready to go face our parents?” Scott asked, gingerly sitting up, his ass still red and sore but at least healed enough to move.

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure I’m ready.” Stiles nodded as he slowly stood up and packed his bag.  “And once we’re done with them, you and I are going to be alone for a bit.” Stiles looked at Jackson who instantly blushed.

“Am I in trouble?” Jackson bit his lip.

“No.  But bring your lacrosse pads with you.  I want to demonstrate something.” Stiles smirked as he headed out the door.

“Yes.  The answer is yes.  The answer is always yes when he uses that voice.” Scott looked over at Jackson.

“Crap...”

“Very deep crap.” Scott nodded.

***

“Good.  You’re both here.  I was worried I’d have to wait...” Stiles sighed before glaring at the others who quickly ducked behind the sofa.

“What’s all this about?” The Sheriff looked at his son with concern.

“Well it’s about an unexpected bit of supernatural hick up in our lives again.  See werewolves are creatures that hunt out a mate, their mate, and bond with them and that’s that.  They never have eyes for anyone else.  They can have boyfriends and girlfriends who aren’t their mates, but they typically flounder in those relationships till they find their mates.” Stiles started to sit on the table but grabbed a pillow and put it down first.  “Normally that’s how it works.  They find their mate and they stay with that mate for life.  But every once in a while a werewolf comes into the world different then all the others.  He or she is a poly wolf.  Poly wolves are kind of like polyamorous people, they love more then one person at one time.  And effectively a poly wolf has more then one mate.  No one’s ever really tested the upper limit of how many mates they have, but right now everyone seems to have two mates for sure.” He looked at the pack who were slowly filtering around the sofa.

“Jackson and I are mates.” His father shot Jackson a dirty look.  “Which means once we had sex in the werewolf and paranormal worlds we’re married.” The Sheriff’s hand twitched towards his gun.  “So yeah, Jackson and I are effectively married now.” He put his hand on his dad’s wrist to calm it.  “As such, he’s going to finish paying out my contract for the allotted time and then I can put cloths back on and after graduation we’ll live together.” He smiled softly.  “But Jackson is a poly wolf and is also mated to Scott.” Scott blushed.

“We figured that would be it, but Isaac and Scott are mated too...” He sighed.  “Which means that Scott is a poly wolf too.  When we started looking every wolf bitten by either Peter, Derek, or Scott have turned out poly wolves.” Stiles sighed.

“Including Liam?” Melissa raised an eyebrow.

“Liam, Hayden, Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and yeah.  It’s a complicated mess of people.  But it’s also complicated because we know who Isaac’s other mate is now.” Stiles picked up the paper work his dad had brought.  “Matt’s Isaac’s other mate, and he’s dead.  They never had sex together so the bond isn’t as strong as it could have been, which plays into our favor on one part because Isaac could have or would have killed himself by now trying to follow Matt into death, and that would have taken Scott which would have taken Jackson which would hurt me.” Stiles looked at them all.  “But as soon as he realized who his other mate was....” Stiles sighed. “He started to get more and more depressed.  And I know you’re trying hard to hide it Isaac but I know you’ve been wanting to kill yourself to get near him.” Isaac looked down but nodded.  “So I’m going to bring him back from the dead.”

“What?” Melissa frowned.

“Yeah, resurrection isn’t easy.  And it requires a few things I have to get yet.  But the most ... Unusual thing is it’s going to require the lot of us to have sex on his open grave after we dig up his body.”

“Stiles...” The Sheriff started.

“It’s either dig up a body and have some graveyard sex or you and buy plots for the three of them to fill up with in a month.” He gestured to the three wolves.  “They’re bonded through sex.  Isaac goes, they go too.” He shook his head. “It’s why poly wolves as far as I know, have never been known to be alphas.  Neither Peter nor Derek were supposed to be alphas.  And Scott had the character to become a true alpha once he was bitten.  But their bite passed on the poly wolf nature.” He held out his hand and Jackson came to him and held it.

“And how do you know you’re soul mates, or what ever?” The Sheriff eyed their held hands and frowned.

“Well there’s actually a really easy way to tell.  Scott come here.” Scott came over with his hard cock bobbing about, he sat where Stiles indicated.  “Jackson, Isaac, put your hands on his cock and play with it while you make out with each other.” They looked at him but did it anyways.  A few minutes later Stiles called them off.  “You see this.” He held up Scott’s cock showing how the base had swollen outwards in a large lump.  “When two mates get together, the werewolf always knots.  All three of them knot when their with their mates.” Stiles blushed.

“That means Jackson’s cock...”

“Yeah. It’s why I didn’t use him as an example.  Because well... That takes a while to go down and Scott’s already naked.” He stroked across the knot and Scott whimpered.

“He’s not cum yet has he?” Melissa looked at her son.

“Not yet.  The injections have kept him swollen enough that it’s not happened.  But we’re going to be trying to help him with that till it starts up again.” Stiles smiled his hand still on Scott’s cock.

“Is there anything else you need to tell us?” The Sheriff seemed to be trying to hold something back in his tone.

“Scott’s a full time sex slave now, but his mom knows that.  He’s also hyper submissive.  I’m having sex with him and Jackson.  I have had sex with Isaac but I don’t know how much we’ll keep that up.  Danny knows about werewolves and is part of the pack.  We’re talking about giving Mason the bite but we’re not sure how that’ll effect him being a chimera and the beast... We’re hoping it cures him of that.  Hayden’s trying to find her other mate, and if Liam hasn’t chickened out he should be calling his other mate tonight and I should have a call waiting on my cell.” He blinked.

“Who’s Liam’s other mate?” Scott frowned.

“Brett.”

“He does have a nice ass.” Scott blushed.

“And I thought you were straight why again?” Isaac sighed.

“Because I thought I  was.” Scott shrugged.  “I didn’t realize I was this into guys.” He smiled.

“You willing to share a bed with me and Matt once we have him back?” Isaac bit his lip.

“Sure.  I think he hates me.  But we’ll see when he gets back.”

“You talk like you’re just calling him home from vacation...” Melissa frowned.

“Oh we know it’s more complicated then that.  There’s a level of magic I’m not sure I could do by myself.  In fact I’m pretty sure I’d die if I tried with out these guys.  But we figured out that I can do bigger magic while we’re fucking and use that with the ritual I designed off of multiple rituals to bring supernatural creatures back from the dead.  It only works on the supernatural though.” Stiles looked down.

“Stiles...” The Sheriff pulled his son to him and hugged him close, well aware that he’d have brought his mother back if she had been something other then human.  “It’s okay.”

“Yeah... Still hurts.” Stiles sighed. “Anyways.  We’re going to test tonight to see if everything is in place and make our first attempt.  We might not get more then one shot at this and I don’t want to risk the rest of them if we wait.”

“What do you need from us?”

“Uh basically tell dispatch that if anyone calls about grave robbers or sex in the graveyard or strange lights around the graveyard that it’s a movie filming and that you’ve seen all the paper work and permits for the shoot and that it’s cleared with the family who owns the plot.” Stiles smiled.

“Stiles...”

“His parents left town, disowned him effectively, and left no way to get in contact with them.  I would like to see them complain about us bring him back now.”

“And once he’s back, then what?”

“Danny’s built him a new life and a new identity.  Or will have as soon as we get him back alive.  Officially on paper Matt will be dead still.  While what ever name Danny gives him, will be walking around town as a new transfer student.”

“I think people will recognize Matt’s face.” Melissa bit her lip.

“Yeah... Figured as much too.  That’s why I have a glamour spell so that only pack members will see Matt.” He smiled.  “Everyone else will see the new face that we give him.”

“And how about those of us who still have hard feeling towards him?” The Sheriff nodded at Jackson.

“I’m going to deal with it, it helps that he’s a Kanima now and needs to be bound to a master to function.  Kind of like how Scott’s a submissive too.” Jackson nodded.

“You realize this could blow up in your face, right?” The Sheriff sighed heavily.

“Oh every plan I make has that percentage.  But if you ignore that looming doom of it, you can see the genius and let it work.”

“Right.” The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Jackson, you and I need to have a nice long chat. Father-in-law to Son-in-law.” He gave Jackson a look.

“Yes sir.” Jackson nodded and got up to follow the Sheriff out of the room.

“If either of you hear a gun shot just get up and run out there.” Stiles sighed.  “I have ancient Latin grammar to go over with Lydia on Skype.” He went and set up his laptop.


End file.
